The Jinx
by Metroid
Summary: Harry has graduated from Hogwarts, and defeated Lord Voldemort. 11 years later, and harrys life isnt exactly together. He just got a new job, but has lost ties with his 2 best friends, and wonders if he can get them back. Harry faces problems in life, l
1. New Arrival

~~~The Jinx~~~  
  
Summary-Harry has graduated from Hogwarts, and defeated Lord Voldemort. 11 Years later, and Harry's life isn't exactly together. He just got a new job, but has lost ties with his 2 best friends, and wonders if he can get them back. Harry's struggle through Wizard Life, with love, magic, and darkness. R/R PLEASE!  
  
Author's Note---There might be some OotP spoilers, but i think nothing big inside. I own nothing here except the plot, and maybe 1 or 2 new characters. No copyright infrigment intended in this story.   
  
New Arrival  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Harry walked down the long familiar corridor, he began to reminesce on his life. Remembering the good times with his 2 best friends, Ron and Hermione, but then was brought back to reality when he walked right into to something.  
  
He looked up, and saw that he had walked right into the door of the room he was going. He rubbed his head, and opened the door.  
  
Ah, the office which was so fimiliar to him, he felt like he was there just yesterday. He had used the fireplace to contact his godfather, talked to werewolves, and even people who were possesed by Lord Voldemort.   
  
He had taken private Auror lessons in there, and captured an Evil Wizard in this very same office. All that had happened while he attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, which was 11 years ago.  
  
Harry set down his briefcase, and just looked around for minutes. How long exactly Harry didn't know, but after a while, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come in." Harry said quietly.  
  
As he said so, Albus Dumbledore walked in.   
  
"I'm so glad that you could make it Harry. I didn't give you much notice." Dumbledore told him, with the always apparent twinke in his eye. Though older and grayer since Harry had last seen him, Dumbledore looked alive and well as ever.  
  
"Well, I haven't had much work to do since last year. I'm sure you know why."  
  
"Ah, indeed I do Harry, however I haven't heard the story from your point of view. It must be intersting how you defeated Voldemort, however I am sorry to say that at the moment, I have a very pressing matter in which needs attention. I'm sure you will find that everything you need is here, but if you need anything, I'm sure Professor McGonagall would be more than glad to help."  
  
"Good Evening to you then Headmaster."  
  
And as Harry said this, Dumbledore swished out of the room, and was gone. Harry was alone to think. Something he didn't really have time to do with all of the buzzing around his house.   
  
For 5 years after Harry had left Hogwarts, Voldemort reigned terror over England. He murdered muggles, and tortured anybody who opposed him. Harry was part of the fight against, and at long last has ended the Second War, by killing the Dark Lord.   
  
Harry had lost many people whom he loved in the War, including his Godfather Sirius Black, and one of his first magical friends he ever knew, Rubeus Hagrid.   
  
The loss of these 2 people hit Harry hard, and because of it, Harry is rarely seen with a smile on his face.   
  
Though his 2 best friends survived the War, he had lost touch with them because of what he felt he had to do.  
  
Harry had become an Auror, in order to stop Voldemort. He trained right when he got out of Hogwarts, and was so good in his training that he graduated a year early, and was declared Auror 2 years after he graduated.  
  
This caused Harry to sever ties with the ones he loved, because he feared he would lose them.   
  
He knew it would be hard, but in order to feel devistation as he had when hagrid diead fighting, he needed to make sure Voldemort thought him to be free of deep care for anyone.   
  
Leaving Hermione was hard, very hard. Harry had grown feelings for her ever since they graduated, but hadn't had the guts to tell her. In fact, Harry knew that those feelings had not yet died but were still very much alive in him. Hermione had persued a career in the field of medical research, and had apparently come up with a cure for Thrombing Pox, a very complex and dangerous disease.  
  
Leaving Ron was just as hard. He had been counting on him, ever since he married Parvati Patil. They had been going out since 7th year, and were only 3 months after graduation. Ron was currently playing Quiditch for the Craybolt Crusaders. He was quite famous for his talent, and loved what he did.  
  
Harry had only spoken to his friends 6 or 7 times over the psat 4 years. He had found it hard to maintain friendship without getting too close, and thought it best if he didn't try.  
  
He wished he could tell Hermione how he felt or tell Ron that he wanted badly to play professional Quidtich with him, but found it to hard to think about. Harry knew there were Death Eaters still at large, who were dying to get Harry back for ruining them, and thought that close relationships were still to risky.  
  
Sitting in the chair behind his new desk, Harry is thinking how his life could have been if things had gone how he planned.  
  
He suddenly snapped out of his day dream.  
  
'You can't think like this if you are ever going to move on' he told himself.  
  
'Dwelling on the past will not make the future any easier.' And so with that he began to unpack his things. First thing he did was put the little sign on his desk which read:  
  
Professor Potter  
  
Defense Against the Dark Arts  
  
~~~~  
  
Well there you have chapter 1. it was kind of borng considering that the first chapter has to really explain everything. Just bear with me, I will have Chapter 2 up soon, and thats when things develop. Its called "The Jinx" because DAtDA spot is jinxed, and we need to know if Harry can survive more than 1 year. HINT there might be another reason but im not saying!!! Please review... 


	2. Familiar Faces in Unseen Places

Chapter 2---Familiar Faces in Unseen Places  
  
A week after Harry's arrival, he sat in his office, swiveling in his chair. He was making lesson plans for his first week. It was the monday before school started and he wanted to be prepared. He had an idea for what he would be showing the classes, but was having trouble with how small to start on his 1st Years. For his other classes he had planned it out like this:  
  
2nd Years-Dark Animals(Small animals starting with Jimongs, and such)  
  
3rd Years-Dark Animals Advanced(Same as he learned from Prof. Lupin.)  
  
4th Years-Wizard Advanced Creatures and Dueling Basics   
  
5ht Years-O.W.L. Magic  
  
6th Years-N.E.W.T. Classes only for those who had E or higher on O.W.L.  
  
7th Year-Advanced Dueling N.E.W.T.s  
  
  
  
As he read this list, a thought hit him. He would wright to Remus, and ask him how he handled first years. Lupin, being a former teacher would know what to do here.   
  
He summoned parchment and an ink bottle from his bag, and immediatey began to write.  
  
Dear Remus,  
  
I'm not sure if you know yet, but I have been hired as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts this year. I have drawn up lesson plans for most of my classes, but haven't decided what to do with my 1st years. Do you reckon you could give me some advice. I also included a list of my course lesson ideas, tell me what you think of them.   
  
Your Friend,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
'That sounds about right.' Harry told himself as he magically sealed the letter.   
  
"Hearthmire come here please!" Harry called. As soon as he said this a white snowy owl flew from her cage, and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry had a snowy owl as his first pet, and became so fond of them that after his first 1 died, got another 1.   
  
"I need you to take this to Remus. Can you do that?" And as Harry spoke he tied the letter to her leg, and she flew out the window.   
  
After another hour of preparations, Harry decided that he needed to order a few things. He took out a magazine, and filled out an order form for a Jimong, Bogggart, a Moskoach, and a Fringenot.   
  
He took the forms to the Owlery, and mailed them to Budrocks Farm of Dark Magical Creatures. After that, he decided to take a walk.  
  
He stepped out of the Owlery, and proceeded to the West Wing of the school. On his way there, he encountered a certain room which he could never remember from his school days.   
  
Curious, he opened the door, and found himself in the middle of a very large room made completely of glass, but what Harry noticed at once about this room, was a large mirror at the end of the room which Harry had encountered his first year at Hogwarts. He stepped a little closer towards the Mirror of Erised.   
  
Harry, curious to see what it would show him, peered into the mirror. What he saw next made him feel very weak.  
  
He was standing there, with Ron on his left, and Hermione on his right. He had his arm around Hermione, and saw a wedding band on his finger and on hers a large wedding ring bearing a magical Moon Stone. Ron was beaming, and he bore a smile from ear to ear.  
  
Harry turned away at once. He should have expected this, but didn't see it coming. He turned around and walked out of the room very quickly.  
  
Harry's heart began to race, as he began to think how close he had gotten to finally telling Hermione how he felt. It was 7th year, and she had stayed over winter hollidays with Harry, because Ron and his family were being treated to a vacation by Frend and George.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~  
  
"Oh Harry, now that we've been deserted, have you any idea as to we should do around here?"  
  
Harry stared at her. She was sitting by the fireplace, it was late at night after almost everyone had gone, and the common room was quite empty.  
  
"I don't know, do you want to go for a walk? I'm sure a late night stroll wouldn't be bad?"  
  
"That sounds lovely Harry, but we would be breaking the rules you know..."  
  
"Well, if you are afraid, we don't have to, I know how much you hate adventure." Harry replied to her, in a tantalizing voice, knowing if dared she would of course accept.  
  
"OH! I'm afraid! If I remember correctly you are the one who threw up when Ron transfigured his arm to make it look like it was sliced open with the bone falling out on Halloween."  
  
"I did not throw up, I had to use the bathroom!"  
  
"Oh, and I suppose you always say "ARRGGHHH" when you use the bathroom, and come out with a little bit of breakfast on your shirt." Hermione told him, teasing him jokily.  
  
"VERY FUNNY! Well, do you want to go or not?"  
  
"Of Course Harry, shall we take the cloak?"  
  
"Well, we always do don't we. I was thinking though, wouldn't an illegal trip to Hogseade be fun?"  
  
"OOO! Harry is feeling a little daring today. OK, lets go!"  
  
And with that, Harry dashed up the stairs, grabbed his father's old cloak, and map, and they were off.  
  
After about 10 minutes, they had reached the cellar in Honeydukes, and broke out of the store with a little stealth and magic.  
  
"Would milady fancy a butterbeer?" Harry asked Hermione jokingly.  
  
"You know you can't go into the 3 Broomsticks, we'll be seen."  
  
"Not if we go to the Hog's Head. Nobody will care if we're there."  
  
"OK, but I am going to wait outside, I'll be right here."  
  
"So, my dear Hermione is afraid eh?"  
  
After he said this, she made an imitation of him throwing up, and Harry lauhged as he turned toward the pub.   
  
He bought there drinks, and they had been walking up towards the Shrieking Shack. They turned left and reached the top of a hill, were they sat down and began to talk.  
  
"Hermione, you are beautiful." Harry finally managed to say after about 5 minutes of small talk.  
  
"Wha- Oh, thanks Harry." She seemed a little flustered at the sponteniety of what he said, but recovered after a moment.  
  
"You know Harry, you've always been special to me."  
  
Then Harry turned his head, and leaned forward to kiss her. Hermione leaned forward to kiss him back. Right before their lips touched, a loud, deep voice yelled:  
  
"What are you kids doing up there!" The voice had come from none other than Hagrid.  
  
"OH no, follow me Hermione." He grabbed her arm, and pulled her down the hill to right behind the Shrieking Shack. Harry picked up a rock, and threw it the other way, hoping that in the dead of night Hagrid had not been able to see were he had hidden.  
  
It worked, and Hagrid strode up to were they had been, and then Harry pulled the invisiblity cloak over them, and they walked back to the castle in silence.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~  
  
After that day, Harry never tried to tell Hermione how he felt about her, and as he was grateful, there never seemed to be an awkwardness between them.  
  
Harry continued walking back to his office, and when he arrived, he was surprised to find a responce from Remus. Very soon it had arrived, Harry opened it and read:  
  
Hey Harry!  
  
I didn't know you had been chosen to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts, Congratualtions. I've looked over your plans, and everything seems to be O.K., however for your 6th and 7th year classes, I recommebd introducing some dragons. AS for your first year classes, I would start out with just some basic spells on how to tackle 2nd year's animals. Don't make it practical, just show them the movements/animals that they will be dealing with, and then towards the end of the year, you can introduce some practical magic with Woogeies, and Minterspines. I would really like to see you again Harry. Do you know when you will have some time off, I'm living in London at the moment, and would fancy catching up with an old friend. Reply when you can!  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Remus Lupin  
  
Just as Harry finished his letter, a very aged looking Professor McGonagall walked into his office.  
  
"Harry Potter! Never in my wildest dreams did I see you here as a Professor. Welcome Professor, welcome. Now, the Headmaster has asked me to explain your lving quarters to you. You can either bunk here in the living quarters for Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, or you can live in your apartment and get here every morning through Floo Powder.   
  
If you choose the ladder, your fire will be connected to the Floo Network, however, I recommend taking your home hee, as it is much easier."  
  
"I think, for now, I will live here, but if Albus wouldn't mind, could he have my fireplace connected to the FLoo Network anyway. I must make some visits before the school year starts, and have no means of travel at the moment.  
  
"Certainly, certainly. I will talk to the headmaster at once. Good Day Professor."  
  
"Same to you."  
  
Professor McGongall left, and Harry was left alone in his office. The on thing Harry felt most right now, he was surrounded by. Alone. Nobody he loved, or cared for was with him, and he needed to change that.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Well there Chapter 2 for you(no rhyme intended). Please r/r it, and tell me how its going. I have some very good ideas, for the next chapter, so i think you guys will like it, and it will be up soon too! Let me know what you think. 


	3. Old Friends, New Enemies, and People InB...

Chapter 3-Old Friends, New Enemies, and People In-Between  
  
Good Friend Remus,  
  
I would most enjoy visiting you, and as a matter of fact, I can do so   
  
this weekend, before the 1st term starts. Let me know if Sunday, July 31, is OK with you.   
  
Once Again,  
  
Harry  
  
After sending the letter, Harry began to think whether or not he really did want to see Lupin again. They had been closest out of all of his oldest friends, because he worked alongside Harry most of the time, but Lupin constantly nagged Harry to get back into touch with Ron and Hermione. This Harry didn't appreciate.  
  
He needed to do things when he was ready, not when people thought he was. Killing giant snakes, and defeating Evil Wizards was easy, because nobody expected it from him. People want Harry to talk to Ron and Hermione, but they don't understand that he can't at this point of his life. He just can't.  
  
6 Days went by without a reply for Remus, and on the Sunay Harry had decided to meet him, Hearthmire returned.  
  
She had a parchment on her leg, which looked quite small. Despite this, he untied it, unrolled it, and began to read.  
  
Harry,  
  
Can't talk now, been busy. Be at my place at 7:00 P.M., and we can talk until you leave. See you then.  
  
Thats all it said. It was weird, but Lupin didn't seem in trouble, so at 6:55, Harry returned to his office, and took out a jar of Floo Powder.  
  
"Apartment 33456, Muggle London" he said into the fire, clearly and with a loud tone.  
  
He stepped in, tucked his elbows to his side, and waited. He spun fast, and it took him longer than normal to arrive, but finally he stepped out of the fire into the house of Remus Lupin.  
  
"Glad you could make it Harry, come have a seat." Lupin told him sitting by the fireplace. Apparently he was waiting for Harry's arrival, but he looked somewhat serious.  
  
"Nice to see you too." Harry took a seat next to Lupin, and picked up a cup of tea Lupin had before him.   
  
"I was very surprised to hear about your new job Harry, congratulations!"  
  
"Thanks, I am just glad I don't have to sit around anymore, I was doing nothing for a year."  
  
"Well, it looks like you'll have plenty to do now. More than just teaching though."  
  
"What, what do you mean 'more than just teaching'?"  
  
"Well, you killed Lord Voldemort, 1 year ago, and rounded up almost all of his Deat Eaters."  
  
"You mean ALL of his Death Eaters."  
  
"See, Harry, thats the thing. Not all were caught. 6 escaped capture, and are now on the loose, and they're looking for revenge. They blame you for the Master's downfall, and look to punish you now. Its good that you're at Hogwarts were you will be most safe, but thats not what I'm worried about.  
  
Harry, I know how hard its been for you to live without friends, or anyone to love for that matter, but these Death Eaters are ruthless, and will do anything to get to you.  
  
I called you over hear to make sure you understand the severity of the situation. I am not telling you not to make friends, I'm just saying that you need to be careful, and choose wisely."  
  
Harry was shocked. He came over expecting to hear Remus lecture him on how he needed to make up with old friends, but what he got was a shock.  
  
"H-h-how did they not get captured. I got everyone Remus, there has to be a mistake!"  
  
"I'm afraid not Harry. The 6 Death Eaters were not very high up on Voldemort's list. They were low-ranking, and not very well trusted. They feel now, that this is their chance to get in his good spirits, because they think they can bring him back."  
  
Harry bore a look of shock, and Remus decided that he had said what he needed to, and now was a good time to change the subject.   
  
The 2 spent about 2 hours discussing lessons, Quiditch, and Remus's future. Being a werewolf, he couldn't exactly aquire a job, so he was living off of a paid vacation given to him by Dumbledore, for working so hard against You-Know-Who.   
  
Harry got back to his office at 11:30, and decided to call it a day then. He awoke early thr next day, and prepared himself until the time for the feast had come.   
  
He was running late as it was, and begun to jog down the steps. AS he reached the corridor which led to the stairs down to the Entrance Hall, he met Peeves the Poltergeist. He was carrying a large vase full of bubotubber puss, and was apparently planning to drop it on the new students.  
  
"Peeves, I hope you're not going to drop that on anybody." Harry told him, outstretching his wand.  
  
"Ehehehehe, Potter wouldn't spoil some first day fun. Peeves is just going to give the cids his own welcome."  
  
"Drop the vase, or suffer the consequences Peeves."  
  
"OH! I see Poopee Potter thinks he can command Peeves because he is a teacher. Well, Professor Poops-a-lot, you will not tell Peeves to do anything. Peeves does what he want."  
  
"I warned you. Fracturo."  
  
An orange beam shot out of Harry's wand, and hit the vase right in the bottom. A large hole appeared, and let out all the puss onto Peeves. Then the hole sealed itself. Peeves through the vase at Harry, then flew away swearing.  
  
"Immobilus!" Harry said, effortlesly, and the vase was frozen in mid-air.   
  
"Dianco!" Harry said again with ease, and the vase zoomed back, and if the spell worked, would land were it belonged.  
  
Harry knew he would be late now, but hurried anyway, and as he opened the doors to the Great Hall, he caught Dumbledore mid-speech.  
  
"... Forest is out-of-bounds." He finished, then smiled, and with a twinkle in his eye, continued.  
  
"Any student caught there will be in serious trouble, if they make it out alive. Now class, here is your knew Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Professor Harry Potter."  
  
Silence fell over the room, and then, with a little help from Dumbledore, the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables began to clap.   
  
Harry walked over to his seat, and watched Dumbledore finish his speech, then the food was served. Harry was so hungry, that he had 4 servings of food before he felt satisfied. Then when the feast was over, he proceeded to his office to find a schedule of classes on his desk.  
  
Monday:  
  
9:00-10:00 Gryffindor 3rd Years  
  
10:00-11:30 Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw 2nd Years  
  
Lunch  
  
1:00-2:00 Slytherin 3rd Years  
  
2:00-3:00 Hufflepuff 2nd Years  
  
There was a similiar schedule like that for every day of the week, and Harry reviewed it a few times, then went to sleep.  
  
He awoke the next morning at 8:45. He realized he was very late, threw on some robes, scarfed down so porrdige, and headed to his classroom, to get his boggart ready. He had decided to teach his 3rd year class, in the same way he was taught, which meant practical lessons. Todays lesson:Horned Mings  
  
1 by 1, students filed into the classroom, and they took seats next to people they knew. When the bell rang at nine o'clock, Harry took roll.  
  
"Ackson, Susan..."  
  
"Here."   
  
"Ambough, Jimothy"  
  
"Right Here."  
  
And this continued until that last name was called. Then Harry began his first official lesson.  
  
"Quills away, wands out. Today we're going to be having a practical lesson, so if you would all be so kind as to follow me, we need to head to a different classroom."  
  
A murmur of excitement shook through the entire class as they rose from there desks, and followed Harry out of the room. They walked in line, until they reached a large room, with a cage, covered by a large towel.  
  
"Now class, in here we have Horned Mings. Can anyone tell me what that is?"  
  
At once a boy's hand shot up into the air, who reminded Harry of Hermione.  
  
"Yes, Formind correct?"  
  
"Yeach, Douglass Formind. A Horned Ming, is an animal who lives mainly in deserts, and it can change the shape of its horn in order to attack you easier."  
  
"Wonderful, 10 points to Gryffindor, and can anyone tell me how to tackle such a creature."  
  
Again Douglass's hand flew into the air, and Harry called him once more.   
  
"Well, you have to get it to stun itself with its horn. It will try to deflect magic, by transforming its horn into a bat, mallet, or hammer, and swatting them. You have to get it to swat itself."  
  
"Well put, take abother 10 points. Now, I have enough Mings for 1 between every 2 of you, so pair up, and I will tell you exactly how you should do this. Alright then, everybody ready. I'm going to take 1 out."  
  
Harry lifted off the cover to reveal 10 Horned Mings.   
  
"If you notice, these creatures are covered with very thick skin, and its hard to penetrate, so we're going to use its weapon against it. First you have to get it to change its horn into something we can use against it. By hittin its horn with a simple spell, it will be forced to use a large hammer. Then send any spell directly at its feet, and if done properly, it will smack itself unconcious. The first spell we will use is 'Mortismash'. After you hit it with that, use anything on it, and you should be able to tackle this thing. Evryone ready?"  
  
A murmur of agreement mixed with nervousness followed.  
  
And with that, they began to work. It did go well, however there were a few injuries. One student shot the spell into the Ming's eye. The Ming turned its horn into a bow and arrow and the student was shot, and taken to the hospital wing.  
  
Other than that however, everybody did well. By the end of the class, 9 Mings were lying on the floor unconscious, having beaten themselves brutally.  
  
"OK class, excellent job. To every pair who tackled the Ming, 5 points, and for homework, I want 5 inches on what makes Mings so dangerous. Class dismissed."  
  
That went fairly well for your first class. Harry though to himself. Such was the case for the entire week, and then his last class of the first week came. First Year Gryffindors.   
  
The bell rang at 2:00 to signal that students had 5 minutes to get to their next class, and students slowly filed into the room. Once everybody has arrived, Harry did as usual, and proceeded with roll call. It was an exceptionally large class, and was relieved to see only 3 names left on the long list of 32.  
  
"Thompson, Jerry."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Vortsimb, Gemma."  
  
"Here."  
  
"Weasley, Minnie."  
  
"Here." Squeked a red-headed, freckled girl from the back of the room.  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he had just read. Mrs. Weasley didn't have any grandchildren, how could there be another Wealey. Unless... No way. Thats not possible, but what other explination was there.  
  
"Umm, excuse me, Minnie, whats your daddies name?"  
  
"Ronald Weasley. Professional Keeper for the Craybolt Crusaders." she said proudly.  
  
The look on his face was of pure shock. How could Ron have a kid and he not now about it.   
  
~~~~~There you have the 3rd chapter. let me know how you think it went please. Read and Review!!!! 


	4. Time Doesn't Heal All

I own none of the Harry Potter characters and places. All I own is the plot of this story.  
  
Chapter 4-Time Doesn't Heal All  
  
"Oh, well, then, right class lets get moving. We're going to start out with a little bit of learning, and we'll do practical lessons starting with the 2nd term. Quills out, and open your "Whats Out There and How to Kill It" to page 6, and we'll discuss common Dark Creatures and take notes on them for today."  
  
The class went relatively smoothily, and when the final bell rang, Harry decided to confront Minnie.  
  
"Minnie, could I see you for a moment please?"  
  
"Oh, yes of course Professor. What did you want to see me about."  
  
"Has your father ever mentioned me? Has he ever said anything about Harry Potter?"  
  
"Oh! Well, he used to talk about you all the time. Then it stopped. He doesn't say much about you, and thats been going on since I was 6."  
  
"Hmm, well, umm....Just tell him I said hi."  
  
"You know you really should talk to him."  
  
"Wha...what?" Harry said, slightly taken about by the sponteinity of this comment.  
  
"Well, from the looks of it, you stopped talking to him. He was kinda hurt by that, and I think you owe him at least an explination."  
  
"Ron knows why I had to leave. He must understand, I mean, I didn't want to..." but then he stopped. He didn't need to hear this from a student. What annoyed him so much, he was hearing from 1 of his students. No.   
  
"Erm, thank you Ms. Weasley, that will be all for today."  
  
And as she left, Harry sat down. Harry thought that he deserved to know something this big, in 1 of his best friends life, even if they hadn't spoken in a long time.   
  
After leaving his thoughs there, Harry went to the teacher's lounge, and enjoyed a nice Beef Stew for dinner, then went to bed looking forward to a nice weekend at the end of term.   
  
Harry lied down in his bed, thinking of nothing, and looking into space, when an owl showed up at his window, and started pecking it for him to open.  
  
He rose, and let the owl in, to find a letter there. From who? He did not know, but when he found out, needless to say, it was a shock.  
  
Hey Mate,  
  
What have you been up to. I'm sure you already know by now, but my baby girl is in your class. I had no idea you would be teaching at Hogwarts. Congratulations!!! I know I should have told you about Parvati being pregneant and all, but I wasn't sure if you were in the mood, to be recieving post. Its a terrible excuse I know, but I wanna see you again man. Catch up on old times. Lets have lunch tomorow at my flat, you can use Floo Powder to get over here. 3 sound OK to ya? Well, send reply back with Paracles. Hope you come. 4452 Allusia Ave.  
  
Your Old Pal,  
  
Ron  
  
This was the last thing Harry expected the Owl to say. He would have expected it more for someone to tell him Voldemort had returned, and was Minister of Magic on the good side.   
  
Was he going to go? Harry had very little time to decide as the owl was beginning to stir, and Harry thought she might leave without a response if he dind't give it soon.   
  
'Well, what do I have to lose right? I mean if the worst that could happen is that we get mad and I leave, which puts me were I am now, so yea, lets see what happens. Who knows, with any luck, we can be friends again.   
  
Hey Ron,  
  
Wasn't expecting a letter from you in a million years. I'd be glad to meet for lunch, be there at 3 tomorow. See you then.  
  
From,  
  
Harry  
  
That looked alright, and so he tied it to the Owl's leg, and threw out, more forcefully than he intended, out the window.  
  
'Well,' he though to himslef, 'I wonder how thats gonna go. What am I going to tell him if he asks why I haven't wrote. I could say there's no parchment around here. Well thats dumb, I'm in a school. How about that I am not supposed to talk about the night Voldemort was killed. Thats not too bad. '  
  
'Well, why do I have to lie. What is the truth? Why don't I want to see my friends? Is it because leaving them once was hard enough? No. Thats not it. I don't want to see them, because I feel like I've done something wrong. I feel guilty about something.'  
  
'I haven't done anything wrong though. Wait. Yes I have. I left and didn't say bye. Didn't leave a note. Didn't write after. Just left. I had go reason. They deserved an explination. I couldn't tell them were I was going. I could tell them why though.'  
  
It was as if 2 voices in his head were arguing back and forth. He couldn't stand it. He would deal with it if it came up. Harry went to bed mangled in thoughts.  
  
As the sun rose the next day, so did Harry. He got out of bed and checked his watch. 7:30 it read. It was still very early, and hours before he would visit Ron, so he decided he could take his time with breakfast, which would give him a good time to think.   
  
Harry walked down to the teacher's lounge, and asked one of the house elves there, if she could bring him some breakfast.  
  
"Of-Of course sirs. What would you be liking Professor-Sir."  
  
"Oh, just the usual, bacon, pourdige, and some orange juice would do fine please."  
  
"Of course sirs. Sappa will get sirs request done right away sir."  
  
And with that, the excited little house elf was gone. It took only 5 minutes for her to return with plenty of food, and a carton of orange juice for Harry.  
  
"Umm, thanks a bunch Sappa."  
  
"Sappa is more than pleased she could satisfy her master. Sappa must be getting on now, she has to prepare in the kitchens sir."  
  
After Harry had finished eating, he checked his watch. Though Harry had purposely eaten slowly, it had only taken him 30 minutes to eat all of the food brought to him.   
  
'Well, seeing as how I wouldn't want to show up in Ron's living room, when I haven't seen him in years, I think I will apparate.'  
  
Harry began to descend the flight of stairs which led to the Entrance Hall. He was going to Hogsmeade, so that he could apparate. With so much time, Harry decided to do a few other things before he left.  
  
When Harry reached the Three Broomsticks, he got a Butterbeer, and left to take care of some things.   
  
Harry apparated to Diagon Alley, then walked down the street to "Fighting the Good Fight, A Shop for Defense Against the Dark Arts".  
  
"How may I help you?" The sales assistant behind the counter asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you had any ways to practice mirror charms, without students hexing each other too badly."  
  
"As a matter of fact, we just got in some of our new Reflecto-Mirrors. If a person hits the mirror with a spell, while they are looking into it, the spell will be reflected right back at them. Perfect for practicing Mirror Charms, and combing your hair! If you buy today, we'll give you this complimentary magical hair brush. Absolutely FREE! Pay today by gold, or credit." Said the woman, in a clearly rehersed tele-marketer voice.   
  
"Umm, thanks. I'll take 10 Reflecto-Mirrors, to be delivered to Hogwarts. I'll pay by gold." And Harry filled out some forms, and handed the woman a large bag full of gold.   
  
It was now 2:15, and Harry had almost finished what he came to do. He had just enough time to go down to Knockturn Alley, and pick up a Box Banger, for his 3rd years.   
  
After he finished, he hurried back over to the castle, put all of his purchases away, and retrieved the letter, so he knew were to apparate to. He scrambled down to Hogsmeade, not wanting to be late, and apparated to Ron's front door.  
  
2:57, he had just made it. He knocked on the door to a somewhat small apartment for a family of 3. Ron opened the door a few seconds later.  
  
He had grown quite a bit since Harry had last seen him, he looked more built, probably from constant Quiditch, and had more frackles than Harry had ever noticed. Ron was about Harry's height, and at the moment, was grinning ear to ear.  
  
"How you doin' mate?" And he gave Harry a huge hug, in which Harry came out short of breath.  
  
"You gonna kill me or say hi?"  
  
"I'm sorry man, its been so long. How ya' been man, how ya been?"  
  
"Well, I'm doing OK for now. Getting along alright, and how about you. You ran off and had kids, and I hadn;t a clue for years."  
  
"Oh, about that. Well, you weren't supposed to know, because Dumbledore thought you might want to come back while Voldemort was in power, and that would put a lot of people in danger. You understand mate, dont you?"  
  
"Yeah, of course. IT came as a bit of a shock though, umm, Ron, can I come in?"  
  
"Mama mia, I didn't notice we were still out here, come in, come in."  
  
"Mama mia? Where did that come from?"  
  
"Oh, Parv has me learning spanish. Crusaders are going to Brazil for a couple weeks for training. Coach Himbrough wants to scrimmage with some foreign talent, see if he can fix the offense. We've been needing some practice with our chasing."  
  
As they walked into the apartment, Harry at once knew it had gone under some magical changes. It was MUCH bigger than it looked, with 4 rooms, and 2 bathrooms, and a kitchen with an island. Definitely enough room.  
  
"You want something to eat. I ordered some pizza, muggle food, its surprisingly good, but I don't know if you've had any breakfast."  
  
"No, I'm okay. You've been trying muggle food? How did that happen?" And it was like they had seen each other yesterday. They laughed a little, and where having a general OK time, until about 6:00, when someone knocked at the door.  
  
"Wonder who that could be, Parvati said she wouldn't be back until about 10:00, who could be at the door, I wonder who is knocking in front of the doorstep, without a previous arrangement." Said Ron, though is voice went up a bit when he said "without a previous arrangement". It was as if he knew what was going on but didn't want to give himself up.  
  
He suspicously walked to the door, and opened.  
  
Harry saw a woman in the doorway, though she couldn't see him. She was very pretty, and had curly brown hair, and beautiful eyes. Who could that be, and just as he was about to go introduce himself, he heard Ron say  
  
"Well, Hermione, this is a nice surprise."  
  
"What're you on about Ron, you told me to be here for dinner at 6, have you lost it?"  
  
"I did nothing of the sort Hermione Elizabeth Granger. Well, I guess its too late now, why don't you just come inside, and we all can have dinner."  
  
"All?" Said Hermione as she peered around Ron, inside of the apartment.  
  
The look on her face was undescribable(though I'm going to try and describe it lol). It appeared as though someone had hit her with a stomach filtering charm, and she was about to throw up everything inside of her. She was shocked. Her face was filled with doubt, as though she didn't believe that Harry really was here.   
  
She walked over to him, and they stared at each other for a second or to until Harry spoke.  
  
"Hi Hermione." He said Awkwardly.  
  
"Wha-Hi Hermione? Hi Hermione? HI HERMIONE?" You dissapear for ELEVEN years, without anything but 3 or 4 pitiful letters. Not one visit, not one real letter, not one muggle phone call, not 1 hint of presence around here for ELEVEN years, and all you can say is HI HERMIONE?"  
  
She looked furious. She slapped Harry across the face, which took him by complete surprise.  
  
"How could you! You leave us for 11 years. 11 YEARS! Do you know how long that is? Where were you when The Burrow was attacked? Where were you when Ron needed someone's help raising his baby? Where were you when Hagrid died? Where were you when we needed you? WHEN I NEEDED YOU? You know were, you were gone. You ran away Harry, and you left me and Ron high and dry. Oh MY God Ron, how could you not tell me you invited him here? I have to leave!"  
  
She stormed out of the apartment, slamming the door shut magically, though it was clear that she hadn't lost control, and was just so furious that she wanted to do it.  
  
"Well, that could have been worse."  
  
"How could you bring her here without warning me? I might have been able to handle things better with a little warning."  
  
"I thought it would be nice for us to start being like old times. You know" He said, very dissapointed.  
  
"OH! You thought with 1 visit, everybody would be happy again, that everything would beOK, because you wantedit to be? Smart as ever aren't you Ron?"  
  
"You're the 1 that left, and made everything hard for us. You chickened out, you couldn't handle it. You haven't even told us what you were really doing for 11 years Harry. Come on, spill it. And don't tell me you were being an Auror, and fighting the good fight, because thats bull-shit. You were running. From what I don't know, so come on Harry, out with it. Lets hear what you've got to say, since your so quick to blame everyone else, lets find out why its not your fault."  
  
"I never said it wasn't my fault. You were the 1 that invited me. If you want to argue then I'm leaving."  
  
"Fine, see you in eleven years I guess!"  
  
And with that, Harry pulled a pinch of Floo Powder out of his cloak, walked over to Ron's fireplace, threw in the Floo Powder, stepped inside, and yelled more than said,  
  
"Hogwarts, Defense Against the Dark Arts Office."  
  
And with that he was back at Hogwarts.   
  
Still mad at Ron for what he had tried to do. He went to bed thinking. Thinking about Hermione. It had felt so good to see her again, and yet she was so mad at him, how could she ever forgive him. And 400 miles away, Hermione was wondering the same thing.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Well theres Chapter 4. I know it took forever, but I've been reading and analyzing Book V for some time now, and now that I've finished that, I decided to continue with this again. Tell me what you guys think. Please R/R. It makes writing so much easier. 


	5. A Splash With Many Ripples

Chapter 5-The Plot Thickens  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, very tired. He hadn't slept much the night before, and was lost in thought. He woke up, but stayed in his bed for about 10 minutes, staring into nothing.   
  
After finally dragging himself into the kitchens, he had some breakfast, and decided on a walk around the grounds.   
  
Harry hadn't realized how late he woke, but it was about 12:00 when he began to stroll the school grounds he had secretly roamed in his school years.  
  
There were students on the ground, enjoying the nice weather, and watching the giant squid(which still wasn't dead Harry thought).   
  
Harry had a lot on his mind. Just about all of it was Hermione, though he had been thinking a bit of Ron, and how he might have been a little hard on him last night.  
  
'Well, he invited her without warning. Its like he set you up.'  
  
'He just wanted to help. He wasn't trying to do any harm.'  
  
'But he did. You may not be able to fix what happened with Hermione.'  
  
'Who says I want to fix it? I am happy as I am.'  
  
'No you're not. You're miserable. You love her and want her, and its Ron's fault you may not get to were you want to be with her.'  
  
'Well, I mean I could still fix things with us.'  
  
'How are you going to do that?'  
  
'Maybe I could write a letter, apologizing, and stuff.'  
  
'Oh yea, the key to her heart is written in parchment. Reaaaal smooth.'  
  
And those voices kept arguing back and forth. He wanted to try and fix things, but he didn't know how, and had other things to worry about.  
  
Harry had not once given thought to what Remus had told him, since he left Remus's place, and thought that he should think of it a little bit more now.   
  
What if he was in some real danger. If his life was really at stake. If their really were some dangerous people after him, and plotting to kill him. How would they get past Hogwarts though? Well, its not like it hasn't been done before.  
  
There have been spies in Hogwarts before. There could be one now... But who? Everyone is a suspect, and yet theres nobody Harry could accuse of being a traitor. Harry walked around for some time longer, still deeply lost in thought.  
  
He decided that he would try and fix things with Hermione. He would invite her, and only her to Hogsmeade. He knew she would probably decline, but he had to try right?   
  
If Harry did nothing, he would regret it his entire life. Harry already had too much to regret to add Hermione to the list. Of course leaving everything took the spot of number 1 on his list.  
  
He had said it was to be an Auror, but that wasn't entirely true. He had really left because he wanted to get away. Ron was right. He had ran. At first it was only for a few weeks.   
  
Harry had come back only 2 weeks after he had left. It was like he had taken a small vacation, but on his way home, he saw the Dark Mark over a house. This house he didn't recognize, but he walked in anyway. There. On the floor. An entire family dead.  
  
He didn't know who they were. He had no idea, why they were killed, but he didn't need to know why. There probably wasn't a reason. They were dead, and there was no real reason. Harry stood in shock, though he didn't know why, because people had been murdered in front of him before.  
  
Harry had intended to give up all his training. Throw it all away. He wanted to be with Hermione, and get a career in Quiditch or something.  
  
Thats what he had planned for on his way back home. Thats what he had in his head, but things change. A murdered family changed things. It made everything different. Harry was going to give up helping the world. He was going to give up freeing the world of criminals. For himself. It seemed so selfish.   
  
It seemed as though he was a terrible person. As though it was he who had killed the family there. Then he looked at them, and was filled with anger. He had never been so angry before.  
  
He hopped onto his broom, and chased the people who did this. He chased them, for 11 years. Until finally it was over. He felt like he owed it to the family, like it would end their suffering if he killed the people who killed them.   
  
In the end, he did kill them. Killing them was an understatement. He handed them over to the dementors. They sucked the sole out of the Death Eaters. The dementors had done more than killed them, the dementors had taken their soul.   
  
It was what Harry wanted to do to Voldemort. It was why he had spent 11 years chasing him. 11 years trying to find him. It took 11 years of Harry's life to track him down. And yet, Harry didn't feel relieved when it was over.   
  
He had come home to waves of glory, and yet he wanted to get away from all of that. He wanted to run again. He couldn't. He had learned the hard way that he couldn't run. He stayed, and it died down after only 4 or 5 months.  
  
Now as Harry looked back on it, it seemed like going after Voldemort was more selfish than going to Hermione. He was torn apart, and knew that had he stuck to his plan, the people in that house would be at the top of his list. They would be what he regretted most. Not helping them would tear him apart. It was like a loop.   
  
If he went down one road, he would regret not taking the other. How could anybody get around that. How could anybody decide which road to take?   
  
It was too much to think about, and he dropped it right there, though he knew it was only a matter of time before the thoughts would creep back into his head.  
  
~~~~Meanwhile at Hermione's Apartment~~~~~~  
  
Hermione was furious at Ron, and at Harry, but somewhere inside of her, was a little voice screaming for joy that Harry might come back.  
  
'Why were you so mean to him. You didn't let him say more than 2 words to you.'  
  
'He deserved it. He shouldn't have had the nerve to confront me like that. Out of nowhere, and after 11 years.'  
  
'Did you see his face? He obviously had no idea you were coming.'  
  
'He should have. What else could you expect from that half-wit Ron?'  
  
She got up out of bed. Hermione had slept late that day. She had been working hard the entire week on curing a newly discovered virus. Most of the ones she dealt with where human, but this one was obviously made by magic.  
  
It was supposed to be transfered through certain curses, which could include it, and infect anyone who was hit by them. The virus would cause high fevers, excessive vomating, and, in Hermione's opinion, worst of all, physical transformations.  
  
One of her patients looked more like a porcupine crossed with a banshee than a person, and there was no current way to cure it. Just slow it down.   
  
Anyway, there were about 40 other highly trained witches and wizards on it, so she had agreed to taking her much deserved weekend off.   
  
The alarm clock on her bedstand had read 12:44. She was hungry. Very hungry. After leaving Ron's place, she came home and went to sleep. Having intended to eat dinner with her friend, she hadn't had anything for a while, and decided on a big breakfast.  
  
Hermione walked down the street. She wanted to stretch her legs, so instead of apparating, took a nice walk in the lovely weather. The walk suited her nicely. The breeze was like the kind you see that blows the petals of a flower. Calm, yet cool.  
  
She was headed towards Diagon Alley, but because of her location, had to go up Knockturn Alley, and did, because she had only been there twice.  
  
As she walked up the crowded dusty street, she saw a man walk into a door. The door disappeared as soon as he entered, and Hermione thought that to be a bit suspicous.   
  
The man had just opened a door, and as soon as he went in, the door was gone, and all that was there was an empty alleyway.  
  
She walked over to the alley, and reached forward. Her hand hit something. A wall. There was a building here, and it was being hidden for a reason. Curiousity got the better of her, and she took out her wand, and uttered MAGNIFICO.  
  
'Are you sure it foolproof? Hogwarts has only been infiltrated twice before, and that was with His help.' Said a high-pitched, but feeble sounding voice.  
  
'Of course I'm sure. I wouldn't try something like this if I knew we would risk being discovered earlier than planned.' Came another, colder and drawling voice.  
  
'Well, I'm all for it. Harry Potter deserves to pay." Said a 3rd voice.  
  
'Fangs, you idiot. How many times have I told you not to use names. If we are being followed, you could blow this whole thing.'  
  
'I'm sorry master, its just that the half-blood is finally getting whats coming for him.' said the 1 which went by Fangs.  
  
'May I suggest a couple more days to make sure nobody has d-'  
  
'NO, we do it now, Mortis.'  
  
'Ve..very well Sinco.' Replied the weakest voice of the three.  
  
'The Dark Lord will repay us someday. When we figure out how to use this, he will come back, and repay us.'   
  
Hermione had performed a listening spell, so she could hear inside, but now all she heard were footsteps, and she knew they were leaving.  
  
She apparated, and had she done it any later, the 3 men would have seen her. The men even looked a bit suspicous, because there was a tiny wisp of smoke that was left after every apparation.  
  
Hermione had made it, or so she thought. A couple shops down was a man in a hooded cloack, who had been watching the same invisble wall, in the same seemingly real alleyway, with the same invisible door.  
  
~~~~Back at Hogwarts.~~~~~  
  
Well, even if he wanted to think about himself, Harry couldn't, for he had just ran into something. Not a door this time, but none other than Albus Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh, sorry Headmaster. I was dazing." Harry said, regaining his sense of reality.  
  
"Lucky you, then. Must have much on your mind, if you haven't noticed the entire swarm of first years." Dumbledore said, as he nudged his head backward.   
  
Harry looked, and saw about 15 or so first years, hiding behind a tree that might cover 3 or 4, but wouldn't hide any more than 7 students.   
  
"Oh, well, I haven't had much time to think. Lately I've just been making up for 10 years of lost thoughts."  
  
"Alas, that is a lot of thinking, but I must say that I am here to take you away from your walk. I want to hear the tale of what happened with Voldemort. I want to know how you managed to defeat him. Alone, and un-accounted for, you managed to overthrow him. You and 1 other wizard are the only ones who know how. Please, do step into my office and explain."  
  
"Very well Headmaster, but I'm afraid that I will not be able to do it at the moment, because I can't really tell it to you."  
  
"Really? May I ask why."  
  
"Well, to be honest, I find it hard to think about. It haunts me. What I had to do, I can never forgive myself for, and I couldn't deal with it."  
  
"I am here to help Harry, but to do that I have to know what happened."  
  
"I know that, and I will tell you, but because of the stress, I deposited the memory in a pensieve of my own."  
  
Dumbledore cracked a smile. "Ah the uses of a brain storage. I am glad that you have used one of your own, and will be in my office when you get back your memories. Do hurry Professor, this is one tale I do wish to know."  
  
And with that Harry began the walk to his office, to retrieve the 1 thing he had been dreading the most. The memory of the night he overthrew Voldemort. It huanted him to the point were he had to deposit it, but taking it out would make him relive the entire thing. Inevitable though it was, Harry didn't want to have to do it.  
  
Either way he had to, so he continued to his office, preparing himself to tell the long tale, which had ended sadness on the world, but brought him a search for purpose. 


	6. The Downfall of the Dark Lord Part 1

~~~~~~~~Chapter 6-The Downfall of the Dark Lord--Part 1Into the Castle of Night  
  
Harry had just arrived at Dumbledore's office, a little bit shaken up by the memory he had just experienced, he walked up to the ever-familiar stone gargoyle.  
  
"Barf Bag Blowpops" he said, and the statue sprang aside, for Harry to enter.  
  
"Welcome Harry, please do take a seat." Dumbledore barely moved his wand, and a large cushioned, and very inviting chair appeared.  
  
Harry sat down, and began.  
  
"Well, where should I start?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
"How about the begining?" replied the Headmaster, smiling.  
  
"Very well, it started when I got an owl, the day Voldemort was overthrown." And Harry began the long tale that ended, with the downfall of the Dark Lord.  
  
~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Fisherman,  
  
There has been some major trouble. I'm where I'm supposed to be, and I've found out that the snake is going to get his dinner within a week. We can't let that happen Harry, we have to stop it. I need your help. I'm going to replace the snake with the lion. I have some information that will get us in without notice, but we have to act quickly. You must hurry, because if the snake gets its dinner, we may not be able to stop it.  
  
From,  
  
Jogger  
  
Harry read the letter, and though most people would not be able to make a bit of sense out of it, Harry knew perfectly what it meant.   
  
Harry went by the code name Fisherman, and knew that "Where I'm supposed to be" meant in Albania, where the Head Quarters for Voldemort's operations had moved to.   
  
"the snake is going to get his dinner" meant that Voldemort was going to get the rest of the prophecy. Harry couldn't let him know that 1 must kill the other, for he would then gain great power.  
  
"Replace the snake with the lion" meant that the contact would go in himself after Voldemort, to end his reign, and start reign of the lion, the good side.   
  
Jogger was Harry's contact. Bill Weasley. He had been Harry's only friend for 7 years, when Harry was on his own. Harry trusted Bill with his life, and it was the same way with Bill.  
  
'I've got to go now. Can't afford to wait, so...' Harry ran to his bedroom, grabbed his wands, both real, and spare, and apparated away. When he reappeared, he was in a small shack.  
  
A shack was being generous, Harry was really in a tree. Bill had hollowed it out, and made it as roomy as a tree could get. There was room, but just enough for the 2 of them to stand straight.  
  
"What've you got? How do you know the snakes going to be fed?"  
  
"Well, it turns out that each prophecy is classified by importance. The Judger of Importance placed the prophecy in question, as Highly Urgent, and anything equal to, or above this is duplicated."  
  
"You mean there was a second copy of it, besides the one in the Department of Myseteries?"  
  
"Yeah, and Voldemort found out were it is. He's been looking for it for 3 years. But its the most secure place in London, apparently, and as before, he has to be the one to pick it up. Anyway, he's found out were it is, and plans on retrieving it, this Saturday."  
  
"What! But thats 4 day away. How're we going to storm the Dark Lord's castle, and only plan it for 4 days."  
  
"Because I've got someone on the inside Harry. I trust this man almost as much as I trust you, and he can get us in real deep."  
  
"Well, how do we know were Voldemort is, there's over 15 stories in the castle, and each of them the size of Hogwarts!"  
  
"Because, I've managed to capture a Death Eater. He is in the 3rd tree to the right, soon as you step out."  
  
"How did you do that?"  
  
"Well, the stupid bloke came out here for a leak, and I took advantage. Snuck up on him, and captured him. We're going to have to clear his memory, and let him go back, but I'm sure if we're quick, nobody will notice, as its only been 2 or 3 hours. "  
  
"Well then lets go."  
  
And the 2 of them carefully walked out of their tree, and into that of their hostage.  
  
He still had a mask on. Apparently Bill hand't removed it yet, and had no idea who he had under there.  
  
"On three then. One...Two...Three!"  
  
The mask came off, and under it stood Percy Weasley.  
  
Bill fainted. Harry had to jump back a few paces, and smack himself a few times to realize that this was no trick. No Polyjuice Potion, no lie. That was Percy Weasley, a Death Eater.  
  
After Harry woke Bill up, they managed to revive the stunned, and unconcious Percy, who was now chained to the tree.  
  
"I'm sorry Bill, I really am."  
  
"I wish there was an excuse. The whole time. The whole time he was. He was on his side."  
  
But then Harry noticed something. Something that didn't fit. It wasn't right. Percy's sleeve had been singed off by Bill's stunner, and left his arm bare. That was the problem though, Harry thought.   
  
Every Death Eater is branded with a Mark. A dark mark, which could be used to identify him from the others, yet Percy bore no such mark. Harry knew it might be hidden, as it was from others, but had a gut feeling that it had never been there.  
  
"Bill, look. His arm."  
  
"What, his arm is fine."  
  
"Exactly, no Dark Mark."  
  
"So what! Only their kind can see it."  
  
"Not entirely. Only supporters of Voldemort can see it. But when Voldemort tried to kill me, he gave me a little bit of him, so I've always been able to see them, and its not there Bill. Its just not there."  
  
"What!" Bill said, with his face rising.  
  
"Well, do you have any love juice?" Harry asked. Love juice was there code name for Veritaserum. It was hard to brew, so when they did get it, they called it the love juice.  
  
"Yeah, give it to him, and we can get some answers."  
  
Harry poored 4 drops of the liquid into Percy's mouth, and began the questions.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Percival Weasley."  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
"No."  
  
And Bill's face looked as though it had been relieved of a 100 ton wieght.  
  
"Why are you dressed as one?"  
  
"The Dark Lord put me under the Imperius Curse, and I have been following his orders for 6 days."  
  
"Do you know how to find him?"  
  
"Yes. Enter the Castle of Night from the south. When you get inside, get to the basement floor, and you will see a statue of Salazar Slytherin. The password is Mudblood Death."  
  
That was all they needed to know, but Bill refused to let Percy go back. He chained him again, and they headed back to the HQ.  
  
"We have to go now. If we wait any longer, they'll miss him."  
  
"Bill, if we go now, we won't be prepared."  
  
"PREPARED? How much preparing can you do? I have the information to get in, you have your wands, what else do you want to do?"  
  
"I guess your right, but I don't like it. You lead the way."   
  
Bill grabbed the invisibility cloak he had taken from a Death Eater, and flung it around Harry and him.  
  
They began to run, Harry hadn't known where exactly they were going, but knew that he'd better keep up. Ater about 2 hours, they reached a large clearing.  
  
"WE're here." Bill whispered. He reached into his robe, and pulled out a piece of parchment. He began to read:  
  
"Show me Darkness's fury unfold.  
  
Show me Evil's power untold.  
  
Show me death of those unpure.  
  
Show me the way to the immortal cure.  
  
Show me the master of pain.  
  
Show me the way to endless distain.  
  
Show me the empire that Hate has sewn.  
  
Show me the place the Dark Lord calls home."  
  
Then the ground shook, and out came a huge castle. Darker than black, it rose about 2,000 feet, and looked as if it were more protected than Hogwarts.  
  
"Well, its not going to get easy from here on out. See the left wall over there, we have to sprint over there after the guard passes, and without being noticed. Brooms don't work over this ground." Bill added when he saw Harry's face light with an idea.  
  
"OK, anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, hovering charms. Its got to be done right. The ground is hexed, but so is the air. You have to walk exactly 4 inches off the ground, so that we can stay clear of the booby-traps."  
  
Harry nodded, and muttered, repelus aerutus rockulus. The hovering charm. He saw Bill do the same thing. They waited about 5 minutes, and saw the guard passing. On Bill's signal, they ran towards the wall he had pointed out.   
  
"Well, we're here. Now what?" Harry asked, realizing that all they had done was managed to get to the castle walls.  
  
"Shhh." Bill muttered as he reached into his robes again and pulled out the same parchment he used to reveal the castle. He looked at the wall, counted 9 stones up, and 11 to the right. Tapped his wand to that stone, and began to read the parchment:  
  
Castle of Night, into your walls we must go  
  
For there are dangers outside who, of us, can not know.  
  
They are searching, we are hiding  
  
Let us in, so we can be safe from fighting  
  
They will kill us, if we are found,  
  
But if we gain entrance, Survival is abound.  
  
Bill was cut off however, as someone screamed loudly.  
  
"INTRUDERS!"  
  
The guard had spotted them. He was pelting towards them, and Bill began to read faster.  
  
"Your walls cannot be beat,  
  
Your protection we cannot meet  
  
Your safety we will need  
  
In order to live, we must proceed  
  
Let your stones aside,   
  
We will enter, and survive.  
  
And as he finished, the stones began to rearrange, to form a small passage, though Bill noticed that Harry was dueling the Death Eater. Bill pulled out his wand, and muttered Mortificus Temporanium. The Death Eater began to turn to stone. He was a complete statue within seconds, and they hid him in the newly made passage.  
  
"OK, a little set back, but its no worries. We're in the Castle Harry. I didn't think it would work, but this passage leads straight to the 4th floor."  
  
"Good job Bill, lets go."  
  
And they headed down the narrow passage way to the end. There was a door there, and as they opened it, they were greeted by a cold drawling voice.   
  
"Welcome Harry Potter." 


	7. The Downfall of the Dark Lord Part 2

~~~~~~~Chapter 7--The Downfall of the Dark Lord Part 2The Reign is Over  
  
Harry and Bill where surrounded by Death Eaters. A Circle had formed around them, and they had no escape.   
  
"Accio Wands" Voldemort said pointing to Harry and Bill's wands.   
  
They were unarmed, and outnumbered.   
  
"My contact was a double. I'm sorry Harry." Bill muttered, though Voldemort heard him.  
  
"Its OK, we'll get out of here." Harry muttered back, looking for a way out. The door behind them had sealed itself magically, and they were surrounded. Harry began to unstitch the hem of his cloak.  
  
"Ah, you think you were betrayed. Incorrect. My boy, your "contact" was a terrible Death Eater. I gave him the information you have, knowing he would tell you. You would undoubtedly run to Harry Potter to try and take me down."  
  
"You think you've won, because there are more of you. You have merely saved us the trouble of having to find you." Harry spat, still fiddling with his robe stitching, though he did it so nobody could see.  
  
"A bit cocky are you Harry? Well, if you are so sure of your self, then lets see how you plan to save your friend here." As Voldemort raised his wand, Harry finally managed to do what he was trying. He made a hole in his robes, and out of it came his spare wand, which was stitched into this hem of his sleeve.  
  
"Avada Kedavra." Voldemort yelled.  
  
"Reflectus Chimero." Harry yelled only seconds after.  
  
Out of Harry's wand, shot a large lion, and it went right into the path of Voldemort's killing curse. They lion was killed, and vanished, however the curse was destroyed.  
  
Harry then wheeled around, and said  
  
"Forgemus Concreto."   
  
And out of nowere, a giant wall was conjured around them. It was just in time, as about 30 or so killing spells had just collided with it. Half of it was blown to pieces, but it gave Bill time to get out his wand, and Harry time to cast another spell.  
  
"Visuacus Removal." Harry said again, and all the lights were gone. The only thing hat could be seen was Flashes of light as spells were being cast.  
  
"Multiplificus Projecto" Bill and Harry said at the same time, and they were shot out from behind the crumbling wall, and ran towards a corridor.  
  
"They're running, don't let them get to the Room of Day." Voldemort shouted, and the Death Eaters pelted after Bill and Harry.   
  
Rather they pelted after what they thought was Bill and Harry, but after a few seconds, they began to scream:  
  
"It was a trick, they're not over here."  
  
Harry and Bill had projected mirror miages of themselves. Though only whisps of smoke, it had given them enough time to get to a better hiding spot. They dove into the neareast room they could find.  
  
"That was dam close man." Bill gasped.  
  
"No time to talk, keep moving." Harry said.  
  
And they continued to run. It seemed like forever. The corridor was apparently as big as the Entrance Hall to Hogwarts. Someone might train for cross country in here, Harry thought.   
  
Finally they reached the end of the huge corridor. They arrived a room. The doorway had Emaralds, Diamonds, Rubies, and other precious stones, engraved in the arch. It was the most expensive doorway Harry had ever seen. Bill, not so amazed, opened the door, and walked in.  
  
Inside this room were a ton of rows of books, parchment, quills, ink, desks, lear-it-alls, and other things. It was like a classroom. As if something was being taught here.  
  
Then Harry realized it. Death Eater training facility. This was were people went from bad to evil. Were they learned how to be heartless, and cruel. Were they were taught how to kill families, like the one Harry stumbled upon eleven years ago.  
  
Harry and Bill had been discussing a plan. If they were going to face Voldemort, they had to do it sneekily. It had to be something he would over-look. After discussing it, they decided that their plan would work.  
  
After barely having enough time to execute their plan, the door knob started to turn. The door opened, and before they could even see who had come in, the figure was gone.   
  
Behind a shelf of ink came a cold voice. It was filled with hate.  
  
"You evaded me yet again Harry Potter. You have managed to slipped through my fingers once more. Add that to the sheet of tallies, and it would be a large count. Yet I will end it here. One of us shall walk out of the room, leaving the other's dead body. It shall be I who survives. You will meet your maker today Harry Potter."  
  
And with that, Voldemort raised his wand, and moved all the shelves aside. He was staring at Harry, and to Harry it seemed forever, and yet Harry and Voldemort's wands rose at the same time.  
  
"Moontromus" Harry said.  
  
"Winkumtellor" Voldemort said at the exact same time.   
  
Harry's spell was aimed directly at the shelves Voldemort had moved to the side. Voldemort's spell was going straight to Harry. They both hit their targets.   
  
Harry's spell caused a piece of the metal shelf to detatch itself, and magicaly swing like a bat, right into Voldemort's stomach. It was a forceful swing, which might even have roken his ribs.   
  
Voldemort was thrown back 8 feet, and hit the wall at fool force. He muttered some words, and healed himself.  
  
Harry was hit right in the chest, and was thrown back into the wall, then fell forward onto the floor. When he hit the floor however, Harry was brought back up, and thrown again against the wall. Now there was a hole 8 feet deep that Harry had made in the wall.  
  
Harry did similiar to Voldemort, and healed himself. Then before the other knew it, they cast spells at each other once more.  
  
"Refractus Metallico." Harry said.  
  
"Timfanus Medusco." Voldemort replied.  
  
Again, jets of light shot out of their wands. Voldemort's was aimed at Harry, but Harry was ready this time, and conjured up the same kind of wall he used to save Bill and himself, when they were caught earlier.  
  
The spell was too powerful, and went through the wall, though it lost most of its effect, Harry was still hit in the stomach, and thrown back again.   
  
Voldemort dodged Harry's spell, than said.  
  
"Your end is near. Crucio."  
  
The spell hit Harry right in the head. It was like being stabbed with one-thousand knives, one-thousand times. It hurt so bad, that Harry's scar had split open, and he was bleeding severely from it.   
  
Harry was on the floor, but he was trying to cast a spell. "Expel-" "Expelia-"  
  
He couldn't do it.   
  
"Ah, to weak to fight Harry. Well, thats too bad. This is going to be a slow death Harry. I would do it quick, but seing you defeated is too much to pass up."  
  
"Mortificus Commenco."  
  
A jet of light shot out of the wand, and hit Harry in the chest. He fainted.  
  
"Hahahaha. I told you Harry Potter, your life is over. I am the more powerful. I am the more deserving. After all this time, it ends now."  
  
"Avada Keda-" Before Voldemort could finish the curse, Bill stepped out from behind a shelf, and cried   
  
"Expeliarmus!" Bill was too quick. The jet of light hit Voldemort in his head.   
  
Voldemort was sent back. He landed 7 feet away from were he had started, and glared at Bill menacingly.   
  
"My Death Eater told me that he had caught you. Wormtail betrayed me."  
  
"Well, he has always owed me his life. I guess he thought that he could end that debt by doing that. I must say it proved most helpful."  
  
"What are you talking about, ignorant boy. The only one who saved him was the fool over there. The one who is dying right now." Voldemort moved only one eye towards Harry, and kept the other focused on Bill.  
  
"Only half right. You killed my parents. You killed my closest friends. YOU did that, and now you're going to pay for it. Your going to pay for all of that with your life. Your going to Its over. Its the end of your reign. No more darkness. No more fear. IT ENDS NOW!" Harry raised his wand.  
  
"Dreamsedorsith" Bill yelled, and Voldemort took his last real breath. Bill knew what he had to do. He had Voldemort's soul. It was like he had just given VOldemort the Dementor's Kiss.  
  
It was a spell that only few people knew about. Only 17 or so people knew how to use it, or that it even existed. But it was what he wanted. VOldemort didn't deserve to die. Harry wanted him to rot, like an empty vessel. And so it was.  
  
Harry had control of Voldemort's soul. It was their, under his control, and he had to work fast.   
  
"Bill! Bill! Wake up."  
  
"Harry, you have to do it now. I'm going to die in a few seconds. Thank you Harry, you saved my brother. Thank you."  
  
"You saved me Bill, your not going out like this."  
  
"Don't be stupid. You know this is the only way. How else can you ensure he doesn't come back? You can't, now do it!"  
  
Harry knew he was right. There was no other way. He switched bodies back with Bill, so Bill was back to his normal body, and instead of Harry's body feeling the effects of Voldemort's curse, it was Bill's.  
  
"I'm sorry Bill, I really am."  
  
"Don't be Harry, its what needs to be done. It is how Sirius would have wanted it."  
  
And with that, Harry sent Voldemort's soul into Bill's body, and watched Bill die with the evil soul.   
  
How Harry got out of the castle, he couldn't explain, but he had managed it. He got out, and told the world that it was over. The news spread fast enough, and everybody was cheering like that had 27 years earlier.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you performed a switching spell, and Bill was in your body, as you were in his. Quite brilliant really. And Harry, Bill was right. There was no other way. You had to make sure that his soul could not be revived, and letting it die, was the only way. You did the right thing.  
  
And that spell you cast, it was the equivalent to a Dementor's Kiss? I've never heard of such a spell. In fact, I think only a few people would know of its existence, for it is a very poerful incantation."  
  
Harry nodded. He was still feeling the shock. Bill had been lost. He was killed in battle.   
  
Harry had not told anybdoy about what really happened. Everybody thought Bill was killed on work for the Order. Harry never corrected them. He felt guilty for this, but he wanted to keep this secret inside him forever. He wanted to hide it from Ron, from Mrs. Weasley, from everyone.   
  
He wanted to hold it, but it was a bomb that just went off. He could no longer hide his emotions, and a tear could be seen in his eye.  
  
"Harry, you must understand that Bill has died in the most honorable way. He gave his life, so that millions of others wouldn't have to. He wanted it that way. Its the only way he could be happy with himself."  
  
Harry could only nod again. He was still sad. Very sad. He had told Dumbledore, and it made his shoulders feel like they were feather-light, instead of being pulled down. It was a relief.  
  
"I want you to come to me when your ready. When you can tell the world what you told me, I want you to let me know. They need to know, but only when your ready."  
  
"Okay Headmaster. I will." And with that he departed. He wanted to go put this memory back in the pensieve, to be done with it. He didn't though. He needed to think on it. To understand it all. Harry needed this memory for closure.   
  
He needed it, because he needed someone. He needed a friend, and Bill was that friend. Memory or not, it was Bill who Harry had. Yet Harry knew, that he would need more than a memory now. He needed Hermione. 


	8. First Try, ReTry

~~~~~~~Chapter 8-First Try, Re-Try~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
I know you're mad at me. I know that you probably don't want to see me again, but I want to talk to you. I want to explain to you why I left, and why I didn't write. I want you to know how I felt. Though it doesn't justify my leaving, I want you to at least here me out. If you can, meet me in Hogsmeade, this Saturday.  
  
Harry  
  
Well, what else could he say? That about summed it all up, though he wanted to say more. He tied the letter to Hearthmire, and sent her off. It was Wednesday.  
  
Harry had spent the last few days thinking about The Memory. He hadn't put it back. He kept it with him, and it was getting easier to go through it in his mind.   
  
He taught his lessons, and he thought that he was doing a good job. He was hoping nobody would notice his mood, and to his good fortune, nobody did notice.   
  
Thursday, and Friday went by for Harry with no response. He kept teaching, living his life, but it was always empty.   
  
2 days of no response turned into 2 weeks without a reply. 2 weeks turned into 2 months, and 2 months turned into many months. Until finally Harry gave up hope.   
  
It was time for the students to go home over Christmas holiday. The castle would be nearly deserted for a few weeks, and Harry had decided that he was ready to explain. He wanted the world to know what happened, and he would let the story out soon. He was going to go to Dumbledore the next morning, Saturday, and it would be done.   
  
He arrived in his office, and was so tired that he barely noticed an owl hooting at his window. He laid down, but as soon as he saw it, he let it in.  
  
He let it in so quickly, because he knew whose owl it was. It was the Tawny Owl Harry had given her. He unfurled the parchment, and began to read.  
  
Harry,  
  
I'm ready to listen to your story. I want to know why you left us, why you left ME. It was hard Harry, very hard, and I deserve an explanation. I'm going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, to pick some stuff up, so if you can, meet me tomorrow at 5, in front of the 3 Broomsticks, we can talk.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry heart skipped a few beats. He couldn't believe his eyes. It was the last thing he expected, and was screaming for joy inside. Of course he would meet her.  
  
The letter had put telling Dumbledore at the back of his mind. He didn't care who knew, as long as Hermione might listen to him. It sounded foolish for a 28 year old to be so happy about a girl he had barely seen for 11 years. But he was a 28-year-old in love with someone who would see him again.   
  
Harry didn't know whether or not to write back. She said she would be going anyway, but she might leave before 5 if he didn't, so he pulled out a piece of parchment, and wrote simply:  
  
See you there  
  
Harry  
  
And sent it back with her owl.   
  
Harry was nervous. He had to explain to Hermione. It would be harder than teaching his 7th years how to fight the Imperius Curse. He needed to explain well, though he knew there was no really good excuse.  
  
He decided to do it like Ron's, deal with it if it came up. He would tell the truth, and that's the most he could do right? He knew he had to be prepared for something though.  
  
Something big. Hermione could not hold a grudge for 11 years he thought. There had to be a reason. There had to be something that pushed her over. Something she would throw at him tomorrow.   
  
He knew it would be coming, but didn't know what it was, or how to prepare for it. He would just have to word his sentences carefully. He would have to be careful.   
  
The next day Harry woke up, and decided he would go down to the kitchens. He was surprised at himself. He had never been to check of Dobby the House Elf, was still working at Hogwarts.  
  
He walked to the ever-familiar pear, and tickled. The portrait which it was in, swung open to reveal a huge kitchen full of busy house-elves.  
  
Harry noticed 1 thing while they were in there. They ALL had socks on. All of them had different color clothes, and some had no clothes. It was like Dobby times 500.  
  
"Can wes' help you sir?" A smaller looking house-elf asked.  
  
"Umm, yeah, I'm looking for Dobby. He used to be-" Harry was cut off by squirms of excitement.  
  
"Dobby is no longer heres sir. He has left whence Harry Potter left. He was looking for you sirs. He wanted to find you, because Dobby was missing you sir."  
  
Harry was short for breath. Dobby had quite his job, which he loved so much, to find him. He felt very guilty. Very very guilty.   
  
"Professor Potter mustn't worry. Dobby is a powerful house-elf. He has elf magic, he can handle his self. Sir Potter isn't needing to be worried."  
  
Though the house-elf's words where a little bit comforting, they didn't ease his guilt by much.   
  
"Can you guys contact him? I mean, does he have mail or anything?"  
  
"No sirs, we isn't having owl post, but elf's has other ways of speaking. We will tell him Harry Potter is looking for him at Hogwarts."  
  
"Thank you. Thank you very much." And Harry left. He had forgotten about breakfast, but didn't want to go ask the elf's for it, so he decided to go to Hogsmeade for some food.  
  
When he got to Hogsmeade, he spotted a cafe'. It was the cafe' that he had spent Valentine's Day, with Cho Chang. It was during 5th year, and Harry had a crush on Cho for a while. He didn't know it then, but Hermione had begun to fall in love with his charm around that time.  
  
He stepped inside, and ordered a bagel, and some coffee. After paying, he sat down, to eat his bagel in peace. He reflected on the times when Hermione and him had been just friends, but didn't want anything more.  
  
It was so different then. They had been able to laugh, without worrying what the other was thinking, and tell jokes without hoping the other would laugh. They could talk to each other, about their love life, but still not make each other jealous.  
  
It was much simpler then. But it wasn't what Harry wanted. Harry wanted to be able to do more than just talk with Hermione, he wanted to love her, and have her accept that love, and give it back to him. This was something Harry thought he might never get, though it would come sooner than never.   
  
Harry had been aimlessly walking around for hours he thought, though when he checked his watch, it was only 3:30. He had an hour, and a half, with nothing to do. Then an idea struck him.  
  
He bolted up to the castle, and ran towards the Quiditch pitch. It had been so long since he'd played the game, he thought 45 minutes of beating around bludgers would be fun.   
  
He brought out the case with all of the balls, and opened up the supply cupboard. He pulled out a Comet-260, and grabbed a bludger, and a beater's club.   
  
Harry threw the bludger into the air, and pelted off to gain some ground on it. It had been over a year since Harry had a real ride on his broomstick. He missed his Firebolt, but just flying again made all of the pain go away.   
  
Even if he wasn't a beater, it felt good to take out all of his stress on a ball-that-won't-quit.  
  
To Harry's surprise, being a Beater was surprisingly hard. It was much more difficult than it looked, but that could be because he had seen it done by Fred and George who were pretty dam good at it.   
  
Harry got hit in the leg twice, and almost took a bludger to the stomach when a bird flew straight at him. He finally decided to put up the Beater tools, and call it a day.   
  
When he finished, he checked the time. 4:45. He had 15 minutes to get to Hogsmeade. He took off at a run. He was running almost full speed, but kept it down a notch so he could perform some deodorizing charms.   
  
When he arrived at the Three Broomsticks, it was 5:01. He looked around. No sign of Hermione. Whew, he made it. He walked up to the bar, and ordered a Butterbeer.   
  
The lady at the bar began to talk.  
  
"Harry Potter? You're Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I've got the scar, I got rid of the Dark Lord, all that great stuff wrapped in me, woohoo." He said, familiar with this routine.  
  
"Well, who put a dent in your day? Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that there was a brown-haired lady who walked in here looking for you only minutes ago."  
  
"Sorry, thanks, bye." Harry said in a jumble as he bolted out of the room.   
  
He spotted Hermione walking up the street, apparently walking faster than she would have. Despite the abrupt manner she was moving towards the end of the street it, she still looked beautiful to Harry.  
  
"HERMIONE! WAIT!" He called, but she didn't turn around.   
  
"Hermione, where are you going? Stop, wait!" He said, finally catching up to her.  
  
"You could at least be on time, at least have the decency to show up when you said you would."  
  
"I was-" Harry was about to say playing Quiditch, but he knew that would be the worst answer he could give. That and that he forgot, but still decided to take his chances with a different story.  
  
"I was at a teacher's meeting in the castle. Please Hermione, come back to the Three Broomsticks, and we can talk." Harry had such a pleading look in his eyes, she couldn't bear to say no.  
  
Hermione was reluctant in her response, but she wanted to say yes, no matter what.  
  
"Fine, lets go."  
  
And she whipped around, and they were at the pub, as fast as they'd left. Harry found a seat for her, and made a move to pull it out for Hermione, but she got there first.  
  
At first there was a very awkward silence, but Hermione broke it.  
  
"So, Harry. You said you wanted to explain to me. You wanted to tell me why you left, and now I'm here, so lets hear it." She said. There was a look in her eyes, and it looked more determined than ever to be stiff, despite of how she really felt.  
  
"Well, its a long story, and I don't know were to start really."  
  
"How about the day you left. Why? Where did you go?" She asked, not changing her frown.  
  
"I left, because I ran. It was too much at the time. Kingsley's death, Voldemort's attack on Little Whinging, it was a lot. I needed to get away. I ran Hermione, and I'm ashamed, but the honest truth is that I tried to come back."  
  
"TRIED? What, where you on your way back when you fell of your broom, and were stuck on the ground for 11 years? How did you TRY to come back, and not make it?" She asked, rather coldly. She could feel all the anger at him trying to get out.  
  
"Its complicated Hermione. You don't understand what its like to see dead people unjustly killed, and know, that those were your parents, only those were them 17 years earlier."  
  
"/I/ don't understand? Harry, I'm sure you don't know much about how Hagrid died, so let me fill you in."   
  
Harry felt it. This was why she was so angry with him. He should've seen it coming, but didn't and was going to feel it full force now.  
  
~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hagrid, do we have to go down there? You know how much I hate Hog's Head." Hermione complained, but her voice was much softer now. Much less anxious, and stressed.  
  
"Its jus fer a secon' Hermione, I just want some firewhisky. Haven' had a bit o that fer a month now. I'll be righ' out, promise." Boomed Hagrid.   
  
Hermione and he had been walking through Hogsmeade at night, and he want a drink.   
  
"Oh alright, I'll wait here." Hermione replied.  
  
Hagrid went inside, and as she patiently waited for her friend to return. As she stood there however, she heard someone say  
  
"Petrificus Totalus."   
  
She was hit with the jinx, and was knocked to the floor, hands at her sides. As powerful a witch she was, she was helpless on the floor.  
  
A Death Eater stepped out from the shadows, and after him followed 7 others. They were masked, but it was obvious that some were much taller than others.   
  
"Hello mudblood. I'm sure you know who we are, so there's no need for introductions. Now, I can make this simple for you. Give me Harry Potter, and you live. Don   
  
live, don't and you die."  
  
"NEVER" She retorted. But as she spoke the words, Hagrid burst out of the pub, saying.  
  
"Whew, I love that stu-What in the hell is goin on here Hermione?"  
  
"Hagrid, run, get help." She tried to warn him, but they were to quick. 8 Stunners shot right at him, and he was thrown back.   
  
But was not down. He got up, and picked up a Death Eater. He chucked the body at the group, and took out 2 more. He wheeled around, and snapped another wand, just in time.   
  
Then, he picked up a wand, and starting yelling jinxes.  
  
"Impedimenta"  
  
"Petrificus Totalus"  
  
"Stupefy"  
  
"Reducto"  
  
It seemed Hagrid was yelling every curse he learned from 2 years of wizarding school, but it wasn't enough.  
  
"Retractor Stopis" One finally said, and Hagrid was hit right in the face. He tumbled back a few steps, before falling to the floor, curled up in a ball.   
  
"Well, look who's got a friend. Alright, lets make this more interesting. GIVE ME HARRY POTTER, or the half-breed gets it." The lead Death Eater threatened.   
  
Harry had been taught by his elders to always keep a spare wand, but so had Hermione, and though petrified, she could move her fingers just enough to begin unstitching the hem of her robes.  
  
"Oh, the silent treatment eh? Ok, lets play. Crucio." The Death Eater shot the Cruciatus Curse straight at Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid howled in pain, and was kicking as much as he could, though the retractor curse had kept him crunched up.spell had kept him on the floor. Hermione was almost there.  
  
"You have 5 seconds to make up your mind. If we don't have Potter's location, its the end of both of you. 5.....4...."   
  
Hermione needed only seconds, but 3 wasn't enough.   
  
"3....2....1....Avada Kedavra." A shot of green light was sent from the Death Eater's wand, and hit Hagrid in the chest. All the muscles in his body relaxed, and his eye lids opened. He was dead.  
  
~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I fought the rest of them off with my wand, but it was too late. They disapparated before I could catch any of them, and Hagrid was......dead."  
  
There was a long pause, as Harry took in Hermione's words.  
  
Harry wasn't moving. For minutes, he didn't even attempt at words. Hagrid was murdered, and Hermione blamed him. But she was right. Harry was a powerful wizard and he knew it.  
  
This was why she blamed him, and its why he was starting to blame himself. If he was there, things could have changed. He could have saved Hagrid, but he had caused so much pain instead.  
  
"I'm sorry Hermione. I really am. There can never be an excuse for me leaving. I know that. But there was something that helped me make my decision. Hermione, the night I was coming back, only a couple of weeks after I left, there was a Dark Mark over a house. I went inside, and there was a family there. Dead. I had to do something, so I jumped on my broom, and flew off. I didn't know which way I was going, or if the people who killed the family even flew in on brooms. Chances are they apparated, but I was filled with so much anger, that I had to go."  
  
This Hermione obviously didn't expect, but she recovered from the shock with a reply, though her tone seemed to be softening.  
  
"Why didn't you come back though? We could have helped you Harry." Hermione was no longer putting up a front. She was on the verge of tears, and was being as soft as she ever had been.  
  
"I felt like it was something I had to do Hermione. Like I owed it to my parents to do this for them. They were my parents, and I had to do it alone, to finally get closure on there death."  
  
"Harry, you hardly ever knew your parents. Their death never bothered you before. You never needed closure before." Hermione replied.  
  
"I know. I know that I didn't know them. Its weird, but seeing those people, was like seeing my parents, killed again. I had to do it alone." Harry told.  
  
He was keeping from her one other thing. He also left, because he wanted to protect her. He wanted to keep her safe, and to do that, he had to leave her. He didn't wanted to tell her that though, but he might have to.  
  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I've said it once, and I want to say it a million times again, though it will never justify what I did. I wasn't there for you, even though I should have been. I wasn't strong, and I'm sorry for that, but I need you. I need you back in my life. Even if it isn't right away, or anything big to start with, I need you. I can go with owls, or dinner on the weekends."   
  
Harry took a breath, and continued.  
  
"It can be as little as you want to start with, but I need you, and I need to know that you want to begin to accept me once more. I need that Hermione."  
  
Harry expected her to not respond, but she fell right into his arms.  
  
"Harry, I need you too. I've loved you since you left, and always will. I loved you Harry, and you left me. It was so hard Harry, but your back now. I still need you. I need you so much Harry, so much. Don't leave me. Don't ever leave again. I need you." Hermione cried.   
  
She looked scared, and nervous. It seemed as though she always wanted to forgive him, but needed a reason, and even though he hadn't given her a good one, she accepted it. She took it for what it was worth, and wanted to go from there.   
  
"I'm so sorry Hermione, I should have been there for you, but I'll be there now. I'm not going anywhere. I am going to be with you forever, I promise."  
  
And he looked at her teary eyes. They were filled with hurt, and he had done that. He wanted to make it better for her, but at the moment, he knew only one way how.   
  
He moved his face closer to hers, until they were only inches apart. He looked at her. She looked back, with the same desires his eyes displayed, and then they kissed. Long, and passionately, and for the 1st time in 11 years, Harry was truly happy.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meanwhile~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As the hooded figure walked across the grounds, he looked around, making sure nobody was looking at him. He went from a jog to a run, until the man reached the Whomping Willow.  
  
The man took out his wand, and shot a beam towards the knot, at the stump of the tree. The branches stopped moving, and he entered the tunnel underneath the tree.  
  
After reaching the end of the passage, he opened the door to see to more people waiting there.  
  
"Good, we're in position. Are you sure you weren't seen Fangs?" Came a cold voice.  
  
"Sure Sinco, there was no way. I had this dark cloak on the entire time. If anybody saw me, they would think I was a rat, or something like that."  
  
"You idiot. That only works on people who aren't advanced in magic. Any professor would have seen you. They would have known someone was there."  
  
"Yeah, but if a professor had seen me, they would be here by now." The other man replied, his logic wasn't too well.   
  
The man who went by the name Sinco walk to the door. He kicked it open, to make sure there was nobody there.  
  
"You were lucky, you fool. Next time be more careful." He told the other man. Then he spoke again. "As soon as Mortis gets here, we can discuss the plan."  
  
"Very well." And the two men waited for only 3 or 4 minutes before a third man showed up, from under an invisibility cloak.  
  
"Welcome Mortis. Do you have the information?" Sinco asked.  
  
"Of course. This map is quite amazing. Very informative it is. It was quite hard to come by, but I did get it. Here it is master." And Mortis handed Sinco a very old piece of parchment.  
  
"Excellent. With this, we can navigate our way through the castle, to properly take what we need. Its imperative that nobody know we are here though, because we will need to return here once more. We'll strike in a week, and then Harry Potter will begin to suffer as we have." 


	9. Happiness is Nowhere to be Found

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~Author's Note~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~~-~-~-~-~  
  
Sorry for the long wait, I went on vacation for a couple of weeks, but I hope you like this next chapter. I think its long, but I can't tell. On wordpad its about 9 pages, but I'm not sure how big that is on here, but anyway, I figure the longer the better, because the more you are getting right. Anyway, please R/R, and enjoy the chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9-Happiness is Nowhere to be Found~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ignorance is bliss. For Hermione Granger, this statement had never made sense. How could you be   
  
happy not knowing something? When she was in doubt, she always turned to a book, and found comfort   
  
in new found knowledge. She never truly understood this phrase. Not until now that is.  
  
As Harry kissed Hermione, both there worlds died away, taking all of the problems with it, but as Harry   
  
pulled back from her embrace, a flood of worries filled her head like a dam had just broken.  
  
She started to think. She had always thought about her problems and analyzed them, but at the moment   
  
Hermione wished she could stop all thought, because her thoughts were yelling at her. Screaming at her   
  
for doing what she had just did.  
  
'How can you let this happen?'  
  
'You said you wouldn't forgive him so quick.'  
  
'If you let your guard down now, he will see how easy it is, and hurt you again.'  
  
'Remember how it was last time? How you spent so long crying and blaming yourself?'  
  
'You were so sad before, and you've just put yourself in a position to let it happen again.'  
  
'This wasn't how you planned the day to go. You were supposed to walk out of there making him feel as   
  
you felt when he left.'  
  
That last thought is what made her do it. She knew that she wasn't ready to open up to him so fast so   
  
soon, but as all these thoughts spun in her head, she couldn't help feeling immense relief. She had just   
  
kissed Harry Potter, which is what she had dreamed about for so long, and no matter how irrational it   
  
seemed, she felt some form of happiness. That happiness brought in more thoughts to argue against   
  
herself.  
  
'He brought you sadness, but with him you feel happy.'  
  
'How are you going to get over him unless you can forgive him first?'  
  
'He has nothing to run from anymore, he wouldn't leave again.'  
  
'This might not have been the plan, but right now, you need to talk about the 11 years with someone.'  
  
They looked at each other for what felt like seconds, and then Harry began to talk.  
  
"Hermione, I -"  
  
"Harry, I don't know if I'm ready for this. It so soon, and I just, I need a little time." She said nervously.   
  
She wasn't sure how he would react but at this point she didn't need to lie to him.  
  
"I understand, but I want you to know that I'm here now, and I want to be with you. Please accept this,   
  
and don't shut me out for 2 months while you think. I can be your friend first, and we can talk before we   
  
start something more. But I want you to know I'm always ready for the next step when you are." He   
  
replied.  
  
"I know Harry, but right now, I don't know if its a good time, I mean you've only been back for barely 6   
  
months, and you were gone for 11 years. You hurt me real bad last time, and even if I can forgive you for   
  
it, I don't know if I can put myself in a position for it to happen again. I'll see you soon but I need to go   
  
now."   
  
And before he could tell her that he would never hurt her again, or even say goodbye, she disapparated.   
  
Harry was feeling like a tornado of emotion. He was happy that she hadn't rejected his kiss. Happy was   
  
an understatement actually, he was ecstatic.   
  
On the other hand, he was torn at her sudden departure and the words she had left with him. If this is   
  
what it was like to have someone walk out on you Harry couldn't see how Hermione could ever forgive   
  
him, and yet she had, to a certain degree.   
  
She said she needed time, but that left certain doors open, even if they couldn't be reached at the current   
  
time, it was still possible, and that put Harry on his feet. He was convinced that things could definitely get   
  
better.   
  
Then he though of Ron, and felt enormously guilty. He thought he should have tried to contact Ron before   
  
Hermione. Harry was feeling guilty again, a feeling he was very well acquainted with. He decided to go   
  
back to the castle and write to Ron.  
  
On his was back to the castle, Harry noticed something he had never really noticed about the castle. On   
  
the west wall, just above the 8th floor was a small engraving. It was a picture of two men, and two   
  
women, and they were all smiling at each other.   
  
It was a picture of the four founders of Hogwarts, but that's not what Harry though was weird about it.   
  
The stone the picture was on was much different from that of the rest of the castle. It was much darker,   
  
and more black and shiny than the dull and worn stones that made up the rest of the castle.   
  
Harry' attention to the stone was quickly drawn away when he noticed a few girls on the grounds giggling   
  
at him. He walked briskly back to the castle. Not realizing that it was very late and the girls were out of   
  
bounds and should have been in trouble.  
  
Once he arrived there he conjured ink and a parchment, took out his quill and began to write.  
  
Hey Mate,  
  
How you doing. Its been a while since we talked, and I wanted to know if you could "do lunch" sometime   
  
next week, only it would have to be after classes. I know last time didn't go so well, but that was a good   
  
bit to do with me. Let me know if you can stop by the castle, send reply with my owl.  
  
Old Pal,  
  
Harry  
  
That looked okay. Harry sent his owl off, and began to prepare for his lessons. It was now 12:30, and   
  
Harry began to think of Sirius.   
  
He had often relived his god-father's death, though it was so long ago, and he was thinking of it now. If   
  
Sirius was alive, he could help me. He would realize that even though I messed up royally, I was back to   
  
try and fix things.  
  
He had just said it. He came back to try and fix things, but he just realized, he couldn't fix what he had   
  
done to them, only make everybody's future a little bit brighter.   
  
Harry was, as always deep in thought before he fell asleep. He could never sleep unless he had thought   
  
thoroughly of his entire life before bed. It was an annoying habit he had, but he did it anyway, not aware   
  
that he was repeatedly doing it every night.  
  
As Harry began this process, and started to think on his adventure into the Whomping Willow in third   
  
year, his office door sprung open, and in came an old, yet vicious looking creature.  
  
It was covered in gray hair, and wearing a torn up t-shirt, and no shoes.   
  
"Harry Potter, it has been so long." It exclaimed in a very familiar squeaky voice. The creature scuttled   
  
over to Harry.  
  
"Can I help you?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter isn't recognizing me, but I is Dobby sir." Squeaked the creature in a strangely familiar voice.  
  
"Dobby? No way, Dobby is a house-elf who is much different. Who are you?" Harry asked, but as he   
  
spoke the words, he began to believe what his eyes were telling him wasn't true.  
  
"It is the truth sir. Dobby has been doing magic to himself so that he could be finding Harry Potter. With   
  
gray hair, people thinks that Dobby is an old goblin, and they becomes more interested in giving Dobby   
  
information on you sir." Squeaked the house elf.  
  
Dobby had changed his physical appearance tremendously, so that Harry would have believed him to be a   
  
goblin if he had never met Dobby.  
  
"You did that to try and find me, when not even my friends could?" Harry asked, still unsure of whether   
  
the creature was being truthful.   
  
"Oh yes, but Dobby knows of places good wizards isn't knowing of. He has heard of them when he was   
  
in service to the Malfoy's sir. They was saying of places were one could learn Dark Arts, so Dobby   
  
pretends he was goblin trying to find You-Know-Who." The house-elf said energetically.  
  
"How did you...Why would you...Is it because...I don't understand..." Harry said, not sure what to say to   
  
Dobby.  
  
"Harry Potter is in danger once more. Dobby has been successful in his searching's, but he isn't finding   
  
Harry Potter, he is finding Dark Wizards who is wanting Harry Potter to be dead."  
  
"But Voldemort is dead, and his followers captured." Harry said but as he spoke the words, he   
  
remembered Lupin's warning to him before the term started.  
  
"Harry Potter is mistaken. There is only few, but they is having a Dark Magic. Dark Magic that can   
  
make them very powerful indeed."  
  
"What magic? They can't bring him back, I made sure of that. I made sure his soul would be lost forever.   
  
His soul was sent away with B- my friend."  
  
"Dobby isn't knowing much sir, for he was discovered. He heard only that there is Dark Magic that can   
  
bring terror, but they need ingredients." And as Dobby spoke the words ingredients, his eyes lit up, and   
  
his face looked eerily excited.  
  
"There is only a few peoples involved, but they is smart and they is knowing were to get ingredients.   
  
Dobby heard one of them say that they needed some ingredients from Hogwarts. Dobby isn't knowing   
  
anything else, Dobby is wanting to warn Harry Potter sir."   
  
And Dobby looked horrified at the idea of Harry in trouble, but thrilled at the idea that if Harry was at   
  
Hogwarts, they would be meeting a lot.  
  
"Dobby must be going now, he is needing to speak with the Headmaster about re-employment. Dobby is   
  
looking forward to meeting Harry Potter again." Dobby squeaked again.   
  
Then he left, quick as he came, to leave Harry in thought once more.  
  
'What could he mean by "ingredients at Hogwarts"?'  
  
'In 4th year, Voldemort needed my blood to return, but could it be a similar spell?'  
  
'It would have to be, but they couldn't bring him back, so what were these Death Eaters planning?'  
  
Harry drowned himself with these questions until he fell asleep, not being able to answer a single one of   
  
them.   
  
Harry spent the rest of the week awaiting the response from Ron, and hopefully word from Hermione. It   
  
was Friday, and still no response. He had just finished teaching his 5th years how to defend themselves if   
  
attacked by a dragon. There was no way they could defeat it, but he showed them several defensive   
  
spells which he would have liked to have known in his 4th year.   
  
It was newly discovered, that dragon's sight was tinted to a highly red color, so by using a clever   
  
camouflage charm, victims could tint their own body red, and be hidden from dragon's vision which wasn't   
  
sharp enough to catch the disguise.  
  
He taught them the camouflage charm(chameleo redico for a red disguise), and the right way to move the   
  
wand, in accordance with the part of the word being said. If the timing wasn't perfect, the color that was   
  
desired might not be the result.  
  
After the lesson, Harry returned to his office to find not 1 but 3 owls. He took the letter from the owl   
  
closest to him, which was from Ron.  
  
i  
  
Oi Harry!  
  
I'm still in Brazil, training with the Crusaders. Can you believe that I learned the wrong language! I spent   
  
2 weeks trying to learn some Spanish, and got a bit of it down, when Parvati said she was playing a joke.   
  
In Brazil the speak Portuguese(oi means hi), so I had to learn that instead. I've actually got quite a bit of it   
  
down now. Anyway, about lunch, I'm afraid I can't get out of Brazil till we finish which won't be until 1   
  
more week. We had one training session here already, and came back after a month, but coach thought it   
  
was so effective he sent us over here for another 3 weeks. Since I can't get over there, I can tell you   
  
you're welcome to come visit me. I know its not easy to apparate this far, but if the team can manage   
  
it(except our reserve Keeper who only made it to Columbia), I'm sure you'd be up to it. If you can make   
  
it write me(it might be a while because it takes a while for the owl to deliver), and I'll give you the location   
  
of a huge field, about 22 miles long and wide, so you have a big target for apparation. Bring your broom   
  
too, so you can play with the team, and also so you don't have to walk over 10 miles to get out of the   
  
field. Hope you can make it!  
  
Seu Amigo  
  
Ron  
  
/i  
  
As Harry finished the letter, he felt quite a bit happier. He would try as hard as he could to meet up with   
  
Ron in Brazil, though he knew he might have to wait until the weekend for such a long trip.  
  
Harry realizing that there were two more owls decided not to reply to Ron's yet, but to reply to them all   
  
after he had read each one. He reached for the letter tied to the leg of the second owl, and opened it to   
  
raed:  
  
i  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I want to have dinner sometime this week so we can talk. Even if I'm not ready for a full relationship,   
  
being friends first is a good idea, so tell me if you will be able to meet me for dinner this week, and tell me   
  
were is best since you have classes and all.   
  
Hermione/i  
  
Harry wasn't sure how to react to this one. He was happy Hermione wanted to talk to him again, but   
  
being friends first sounded like something that might never develop. He thought after that he was being   
  
selfish, and he should take what he would get after what he did.   
  
Harry went to the third owl, only it wasn't an owl, it was an tarmin, a black bird. Few people can   
  
recognize one, but it was comparable to a snake in its role with the Dark Arts. Harry had only seen them   
  
used by Death Eaters, and because of his dealings with them, he knew the only ways to tell the difference   
  
between a tarmin and an owl.  
  
A tarmin has two claws instead of the normal three, and an owl's beak is pointed, but a tarmin has a   
  
hooked beak which is black not orange-ish.   
  
Harry reluctantly took the parchment, after checking for common letter hexes. He opened it, and read:  
  
i  
  
Be at the Dracula's Other Form in Knockturn Alley on January 3rd. Come alone, and come prepared to   
  
meet your end. If you don't come, or come with company, someone will be killed. They will be someone   
  
you don't know, but with a family, and their death will be your fault. Harry Potter, you have little time to   
  
live. /i  
  
After Harry finished reading the letter, written in acid green ink, he realized what was going to happen, and   
  
threw the letter to the desk right in time.  
  
The reason a tarmin is used in carryin letters in Dark Arts and similar tasks, is because it always destroys   
  
the letter after it recipient has read it. This was no different for Harry. The bird opened its mouth, and out   
  
of it came a large purple-black ball of light, which shot straight at the letter, and when it hit it's target, that   
  
letter was destroyed and the desk it was on became scorched and burned. Harry was left with just the   
  
ashes of the letter. He knew better than to discard them, because if the hex wasn't advanced, the letter   
  
could be restored, but he didn't hold too much hope.  
  
It appeared as though the people he was dealing with were serious though he didn't know enough about   
  
them from the letter, he also remembered Dobby's warnings of them, and thought that it was at least   
  
enough to become alert of it.   
  
Harry put Ron and Hermione's letters aside, and was about to go to Dumbledore when he thought better   
  
of it.  
  
'This isn't back at Hogwarts were Dumbledore needs to take care of me. I'm 28 years old, I can handle   
  
stuff on my own. Maybe Dumbledore isn't whom I need to see. I should go to Lupin. He warned me the first time, he would want to know of this more. Yeah, that's what I'll do.'  
  
And as soon as he had decided it, he headed back to the fire in his office, took out some Floo Powder,   
  
and stepped into the grate to travel to Lupin's flat.  
  
As Harry stepped out onto the hearth rug in front of the fire place, he saw a sleeping Lupin lying on the   
  
couch, with the Daily Prophet open on his stomach as if he'd fallen asleep while reading it.   
  
When Harry saw that, the thought occurred to him that he probably should have sent word that he was   
  
coming instead of barging in, but it was too late now.  
  
"Remus....Remus..." Harry said as he shook Lupin to wake him up.  
  
Suddenly Lupin realized someone was shaking him, and without thinking about it, as if it was an automatic   
  
action, he plunged his hand into his robes, pulled out his wand, and yelled "Stupefy" before Harry could   
  
attempt to get out of the way.  
  
Harry was sent back a few feet to fall only inches from the fireplace, unable to move.  
  
"Oh! So sorry Harry, didn't know it was you. You should never startle a sleeping man. Sorry, so sorry.   
  
Enervate." Lupin was mumbling, apparently still feeling a bit drowsy.  
  
"Didn't mean to sneak up on you, but you don't have to be so defensive, are you worried about an   
  
attack?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"Its not that, its that...Its not important really. Anyway, why did you come without word or anything, is   
  
there a problem?" Lupin asked, finally waking up completely.   
  
"Actually yes. At the start of the year you warned me about those Death Eaters on the loose remember."   
  
Lupin nodded his head, and Harry continued. "Well just now I received a letter, delivered by a tarmin,   
  
that told me to be at Dracula's Other Form on January 3rd, or somebody is going to die. They say they'll   
  
kill someone, someone with a family, if I don't go."  
  
"Naturally, because it was delivered by a tarmin, it was destroyed? Do you have the ashes?"  
  
"Yeah, right here." And Harry lifted up the bottle containing the remains of Harry's threatening letter.   
  
"Hmm, I don't hold out any hope to repair it if its a tarmin that destroyed it, but leave it here, I'll see what I   
  
can do. Now, January 3rd is pretty close. Only about two weeks away. I think that if we get any sign of   
  
danger or something we should take this a little more seriously, but right now, we'll play it low, and just   
  
keep our eyes peeled. I'm going to talk to a few people I know, see if they know anything else. Just   
  
keep a strong lookout Harry. From the looks of it, nothing will happen until January 3rd, because they   
  
want you alive until then. Just keep your head up Harry, you can look after yourself."  
  
"Alright, Ill see you soon Lupin. Tell me if you make any progress on that letter. Take care." And as   
  
Harry finished his sentence, he turned towards the fireplace, took some Floo Powder out of his robes   
  
which he had stashed for the return trip, and left back to Hogwarts.  
  
When Harry stepped out of the fire however, his office was not empty, and in his chair sat Albus   
  
Dumbledore.   
  
"Can I help you Headmaster?" Harry asked, assuming that he was not about to hear good news by the   
  
look Dumbledore bore.  
  
He was right, as he found out after Dumbledore had addressed him.  
  
"Please Harry, you are no longer a student here, call me Albus. I fear I have bad news. There was an   
  
attack at St. Mungo's Research Extension Field. It's were all the Medical Researching goes on for the Healers in St. Mungo's. The people who attacked stole a few things, but the main reason I'm telling you, is that 6 people were killed in the attack, and 13 were injured. All of the victims are in some form of coma. They are all apparently having nightmares over and over. They're pale, sweaty, and often scream and shake. They're in bad condition right now but we know they're alive. Its like being stuck with a dementor, and reliving your fears as nightmares over and over. I'm sorry Harry."  
  
Harry had just absorbed the shock of Dumbledore's news at full force, but before he could manage to say anything more, Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Harry, the reason I am telling you personally, is that one of the thirteen victims, is Hermione, and she's in the worst condition of all of them." 


	10. Cruce Vid Serum

Note:Another long wait for the update, sorry about that. Just want to say, that anything that in between an i and /i is meant to be in italics, and your going to see a series of ? and funny stuff, thats supposed to be Greek writing, but FanFiction.net, didn't let me upload it. OK thnxbai. Please R/R.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 10-Cruce Vid Serum~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry gaped at Dumbledore. His brain was rejecting Dumbledore's words. He heard what Dumbledore had said, but Harry couldn't bring himself to understand it. He couldn't accept it, because that would make it true, and Harry wasn't going to believe this was true.  
  
A group of Death Eaters attacked the research field? They hit Hermione harder? They were going after him, and only attacked her because she was close to me? Its all my fault?  
  
Then, after those questions came in, a mass of completely different thoughts. Ones which weren't about acceptance, but more what he was used to.  
  
'Who would do this? What did they steal? Is there any dark potion which can only be made with this? What did they use to attack the researchers? Was it a spell? Is there a spell that can act as a gas? Was it even a magic gas? Could it have been a muggle weapon? '  
  
And the thoughts changed then from statements to facts. He needed to remember everything he could.   
  
'This has to be related to my letter. They were showing me they are serious with this. This might not have been about medical research ingredients at all. This could very well have been just a message. What if--'  
  
Harry was brought from his thought train back to reality as Dumbledore spok to him.  
  
"Harry, Harry, listen, I've made arrangements for you to go to the scene of the attack, and help the Intra-Wizarding Investigational Comitee. Harry, take a week. Check out what happened, visit Hermione, and take a little rest. All apparation has been restricted to the attack site, but a limited access Floo Connection has been established. You can use the fire in your office. Your going to the "St. Mungo's Field Research Headquarters". There will be some forms of security, just to tell you. Good luck Harry, and stay safe,"  
  
Harry just nodded in agreement, feeling to shocked to respond. He walked slowly to his office, but before he reached the corridor, he veered off to the left. He ended up at the library. Harry walked toward the back, and arrived at the Restricted Section. He looked up and down the shelves, and picked out two books.  
  
"Evil Liquid: A guide to Potions with the Dark Arts"  
  
"Shadows of Potion; Ingredients needed for the worst of Potions"  
  
And as Harry was walking out with these two books, there was one which caught his eye. A mudd brown book, just under an inch thick. It had a cauldron on the cover, but rising out of it was a man. Harry was shocked to see the picture, and looked at the title.   
  
"Re-Birth-??? ?a ?t?p?se? t? ???at?"  
  
The whole book was in a different language. He didn't know what, but Harry added it to his pile of books anyway. The book had an irky feeling which Harry couldn't describe.   
  
When he returned to his office, he set the books aside, and stepped into the fire, after tossing in some Floo Powder. He spoke clearly, and was soon spinning rapidly, and as always the spinning slowed, and Harry saw the grate he was supposed to come out of, and yet he wasn't leaving.  
  
"W.I.D.!" A strange voice spoke, and from out of nowhere came a man. Dressed in a bulky gray suit, wand out, and pointing at Harry, he asked again:  
  
"Wizarding Identification, NOW!" He said angrily. Harry realized he had to be aggresive, because he didn't know who he was dealing with, but none-the-less, Harry really didn't like this guy.  
  
Harry waved his wand, and muttered "Harry Potter". W.I.D. could be called from the wand, if the wand's owner says his name, and as Harry did just this, a black smoke shot out of the wand, and formed a sort of card.  
  
Harry James Potter  
  
28 Years Old  
  
Certified Wizard   
  
Apparation Allowed  
  
6'2"/Green Eyes/M  
  
And Next to his name was a picture of him. The guard looked back and forth between the smoke and Harry a few times, and on the last glance, he looked not particularly at Harry, but at his scar. After he was satisfied, he said  
  
"Alright Mr. Potter, right through here." And the guard pointed through a portal like hole in what Harry assumed was the wall of the Floo Network.   
  
As Harry stepped through, he arrived at the research field. He looked around, and saw dozens of wizards running around, taking photos and talking to people, and then Harry's eyes flickered towards the corner of the room were he saw 13 cots with whiches and wizards occupying each one.   
  
Harry slowly walked over there, and as he approached them, he noticed that they were all tied down. Then he saw a Healer there, and asked him why.  
  
"Whats the reason for the straps? Why are all these people tied down?" He asked Jama Milt, the Healer who was apparently in charge.  
  
"Well, mainly because they break out in convulsions, and we were afraid they would hurt themselves or someone else, but also because we don't know what is causing they're illness. It could be that after a certain period of time, they wake up and attack everything they see, or themselves. We don't know what we're dealing with, so we've got to assume nothing." Replied the woman. She appeared around 28 years old, yet she spoke knowingly as if she had been working for a very long time.  
  
"Can I see them? I mean, I'm looking for a brown-haired which. She's about 5'6", curly hair, she has-"  
  
"Miss Granger I assume? Cot number 13, but she is the most violent, so be careful when you go." Healer Milt told him.  
  
Harry porceeded to cot number 13, and pulled the drawings around the bed. What he saw was very frightening. Hermione was in a terrible state. She had blood shot eyes, which drowned her pupils in red. Her face was cold as stone, and her skin was gray as though she'd been petrified.   
  
Her face was far from expressionless as he'd expected it, but rather had a look of terror. She had her eyes wide open, with her hand plunging into her robes. Knees bent, as if she was about to jump, and her other hand was stiff at her side. Her mouth was open with horror, and her hair was cut up at the ends.   
  
Harry moved his hand to touch her, but the second he did, a piercing scream shattered the silence in the area, an Hermione started shaking violently. She was banging her head on the cot violently, and Harry felt almost as though she was trying to get something out of her mind.   
  
Harry stumbled backwards, and as soon as he let her go, she went completely still again. Now it was Harry's turn to look scared. He felt fear, fear that Hermione might have to be like this forever. NO.   
  
'I am going to figure this out. I will save her, as she has saved me so many times. I don't know how long I can wait, but I have to try, so I need to start right away. If it takes all the rest of my life, I won't just leave her like this.'   
  
And Harry kissed her on the forehead(in his mind), and left the cot. He went across the room, to a wall with a huge whole in it. iReactum Destructus/i curse?" Harry asked the wizard, who was apparently the head of the investigation, and a top detective at the I.W.I.C.(Intra-Wizarding Ivestigational Commitee).   
  
He turned and responded "Yeah, they came in right here. Just blew a hole in the wall. What happened after that we can only guess at. Anyway, we think that they subdued the 19 people in here, and proceeded to that room. It has just supplies, though some are pretty vaulable ingredients. Than, after that left the supply room, they went to the wick room-"  
  
"Wick Room?" Harry interrupted.  
  
"Oh, the Wick Room, is our way to keep records. There are wicks, which act like scrolls, because when you burn them, the smoke forms a parchment which reveals the information, and after that, the smoke can be caught, and restored to a wick. Its a rather old form of record keeping, but if it worked for the Egyptians, why not eh?"  
  
"Oh, OK, well, do we know which...wick...they burned in their?" Harry asked, slightly skeptical of the idea of a Wick Room.  
  
"Unfortunately no, we've been checking the entire room for even the slightest whisp of smoke, but nothing yet. Right now we have Recorders, for every wick there is a Recorder who memorizes and stores the information on that wick. Anyway, the Recorders are helping as much as they can to find the missing wick, but it might take a while due to the huge amount of records we need to sort through."  
  
Harry felt a huge surge of annoyance at the lack of organization here. He needed to know what his enemies knew, and right now, he wasn't even close.  
  
Harry searched the entire building for any traces of magic, but nothing he found was useful. The only thing that came up was a summoning charm in the Wick Room, but as the I.W.I.C. Detective informed him, this was the most common way to get the Wicks off of the shelf.  
  
Harry became extremely frustrated by the end of the search, and decided to call it quits, when he spotted something. On the wall which was broken into, there was a brick. It was oddly black, and dark. All the other stones around it where dark gray, and this one was much darker.  
  
After noticing this stone, Harry noticed the lack of all other stones. If the wall had been blown up, had the intruders vanished all of the bricks as well? Were had all of the stones gone?  
  
"Detective, was this scene scleaned up at all?" Harry asked, following his curiousity.  
  
"Of Course Not! My team knows better than that, it would contaminate the scene. Why are you even asking me that?"  
  
"Because, well, there is no rubble left over from the break in, and yet if they had used iReactum Distructus/i, there would be a ton of rocks and stones blown up everywere. Now it is always possible, that they vanished the stones, but there would be a trace which we didn't find, and also, look at the edges of the wall." Harry pointed out.  
  
The wall had jagged edges, as if bits and pieces had been taken off. If the wall had been vanished, the edges would have been smoothed out.  
  
"How did I miss that? Jackson, get me the explosive spell expert." The Detective bellowed into his phone.   
  
Harry saw that there really was no need to stick around further, because he would be notified of anything immediately, but he did take a chip of the black stone, and slipped it into his pocket before he left.  
  
Harry proceeded out of the building, past the security check, and back into his office. When he arrived, he tossed his coat into the corner, and sat down at his desk, reached for one of the books, and opened it.  
  
He had grabbed the one in a different language. Harry reached into his desk, and pulled out a quill. He tapped the quill to the cover of the book, said out loud "Show me your speak" and touched the quill to a piece of parchment.  
  
The quill took off on its own accord, and wrote without being held up. Harry picked up the parchment, and read "GREEK" in block letters on the cover.   
  
So, the book was written in Greek. That wasn't too much of a problem, but he needed something which he didn't have. He knew were to get it, but it would be a bit awkward. Either way, he had to go there, so he went across the room, grabbed some Floo Powder, and his stomach lurched at the thought of having to travel twice by Floo Powder in the same say.  
  
Harry tossed the Powder into the fire, and stepped in, saying Hermione's Apartment, clear as he could. He spun around as he traveled, as normal, and stepped out of the fireplace at Hermione's flat, a few moments later.   
  
'Wow, this is so Hermione.' Harry thought as he looked around. Tons of books were everywere, but they were so neatly placed, that they didn't look out of place in the middle of the sitting room. It was very odd, for Harry to be at Hermione's place, and her not there. Actually, she didn't even know he was there, which made it even wierder, as though he was trespassing.  
  
Harry didn't know were to look for it, but he went over to a desk, and opened a drawer. He shifted some paper's around, but couldn't find anything. He looked in the next drawer, and the third, with no luck.  
  
Harry had checked virtually every drawer he saw in the whole apartment, but to no avail. Harry had avoided Hermione's room though, and if it was anywere in the apartment, thats were it had to be, so he walked over to the door, and pushed it open.  
  
Hermione's room was much different from the rest of the place. It was a total mess. Clothes on the floor, the bed was unmade, papers lying around, and more books that Harry thought he might ever read ina lifetime. Harry went over to a cabinet, opened it, and found what he was looking for.   
  
The Traducteur. It was an invention made by a French Warlock, and it translated most languages to english. Harry could use this to read the book, and hopefully find something useful out.  
  
After pocketing the Traducteur, he left the room, took some Floo Powder from a bag in his robes, and traveled back to his office.  
  
When he arrived, he placed the Traducteur on top of the book, and tapped it twice with his wand, then said "English"  
  
A set of clicking and swooshing noises followed, and when it stopped, Harry opened the book, to find it as he'd hoped, all in English.  
  
He skimmed through the book, and found some horrific potions, many of which shouldn't be in a school at all, Restricted Section or not. Harry went through countless potions reading them carefully, then shuddering after he realized their purpose.  
  
Harry got to the middle of the book, before he found it. It was right there, exactly what he was looking for. The list of ingredients was so long, he wasn't sure there was a cauldron that could hold all of it, but he read on.   
  
i  
  
Resurus Cruce Vid Serum  
  
Description: This potion is not to be recieved internally. The maker must pour the potion into a wand. Then, after using the wand to perform the spell on a person, the victim will enter a deep-sleep. They will re-live their worst fears in their mind continuously, however if a human who has appeared in the vicitm's past comes into contact with the victim, the victim will experience nightmares relating to that person, until grasp is released.   
  
Directions: The potion must be brewed for 3 months, and ingredients can only be added between 12:00 A.M., and 6:00 A.M., or the potion will go sour. You must also..../i  
  
Harry stopped reading. He scanned further down the page, and found what he wanted.   
  
i  
  
To cure a person from this state, merely tap the victim with the wand that was used to put the person in this state. Then you must lay an Orichnia of Lamentation on their heart, and tap them once more. After this, the person will become conscious, but if that person doesn't recieve a La Curaccion Potion within minutes, they will die. The potion must be administered 5 times a day, and 1 liter of it, every time, for 3 days. This is necesary for full recovery./i  
  
Harry read, and re-read the page so many times, that he had memorized it. He had to make a potion to revive Hermione, then a potion to keep her alive. It seemed very complicated, but he didn't have a choice. He would need help, and he figured he would go to St. Mungo's to see if they could start work on it immediately.  
  
Harry, tired, and unwillingly, got up, threw Floo Powder into the potion, and began to travel, once again, back to the Research Station.   
  
Harry got to the point in the Floo Network where he had met the security guard last time, but this time, there was nobody there. Harry was still stopped in the Network, and yet, there was nobody to check his I.D.  
  
Harry went through the portal, and arrived into St. Mungo's, but it was no longer the chaos filled "mad-house", it was before. Now Harry could see nobody in the deserted corridor. He looked around, and saw nothing. It was very eery, and Harry withdrew his wand.   
  
There where people there after all. Three men, were walking through the whole on the wall, Harry assumed they were going to check the whole from a different perspective. Harry only assumed this for a second though, because right after, he noticed they were all in hooded cloaks, and had their wands out, and carrying a large box.  
  
Harry silently approached them, but as he did, a piece of rock fell off the wall. The three men reeled around, and cried.  
  
"Mortificus Repedo".  
  
3 Jets of Orange light went shooting at him, but Harry blocked all three of them, with a complicated shield charm. He pointed his wand in there direction, and yelled. "Crie' O Furo"  
  
A brown spell shot out of his wand, and hit the earth right below the men. It was a huge explosion, and the ground were the men stood was blown apart. A gaping hole the size of a small house cut into the ground, but when Harry went over to look at it, the men were gone.  
  
No trace of them was left, except a piece of cloak. Harry picked it up, and pocketed it, before he ran back to the Research Station. He crossed the room, over to were the bodies were, and drew back the curtain around Hermione's bed.  
  
"NOOOO!" Harry yelled.  
  
Hermione was gone. Her bed was empty, except for a note. Harry didn't notice it at first, but picked it up, and read:  
  
i"She dies, unless you do as your told."/I 


	11. A Friendly Enemy

~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 11-A Friendly Enemy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Harry, you are definitely not going alone. Its just not safe. You don't know what they're planning. I can follow you in the cloak." Lupin said aggresively.  
  
"Of Course I am. I'm not letting anything happen to Hermione. She's too important to me. If I go with backup, and you get caught, they'll off her right then, and thats not a risk I'm willing to take."  
  
"He's right Remus, we'll just have to keep our distance while he goes in. There are buildings we can watch from nearby, and there Harry can handle himself as hes proven so many times." Dumbledore contested.  
  
It was January 1, a week after Hermione's kidnapping. Harry had been distraught ever since he found out, and how he managed a week, knowing that she was in the enemies' hands, he didn't know, but now that January 3rd was only two days away, he was anxious to get her back.   
  
They were discussing the plan of going into Dracula's Other Form, a pub in Knockturn Alley, and how it should go down. They had already set to Harry having a spare wand in his cloak lining, but they would be ready for that, and decided he would go in with his spare wand, and have his real one shrunk, then hidden in his mouth.   
  
It was least likely for them to look there, and if they made it small enough, he could talk properly.   
  
"Well, its settled then. I'll go in alone, having two spare wands, and an Evaporation Potion. I will also take some Orcus Potion before I go, and that should keep me safe and sound." Harry said, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Evaporation Potion would take off the effect of almost all spells, so Hermione could be healed, and Harry had also managed to brew up an Orichnia of Lamentation.   
  
The Orcus Potion was to make Harry see through invisibility cloaks, and disillusionment charms. It would also give Harry a slight idea as to what he was facing, because he could see figures moving through a door or thin wall. Harry was totally ready, and only needed for it to be January 3rd.  
  
After getting everything in order, Harry went to sleep. All for naught however, as he didn't close his eyes the entire night, thinking about Hermione. Then he realized that nobody had told Ron, nor had he replied to Ron. He would do it after the 3rd, so he wouldn't worry him.   
  
Harry got out of bed the next day, tired for not having slept. He found a note on his office door which read "Come to my office when you can" and it was signed by Dumbledore.   
  
Harry put on his blue cloak, and proceeded to Dumbledore's office. When he arrived, he found Dumbledore seeted behind his desk.  
  
"You asked to see me sir?" Harry began.  
  
"Yes. Harry I have something which I think you should use. It belongs to me, but I want you to have it. My father gave it to me, and his father to him. There is no son for me to hand it down, so I want you to take it. " And when he finished speeking, Dumbledore walked over to his cupboard, and grabbed a silver box.  
  
The box was encrusted with silver diamonds, of which Harry had never seen. It had a mystical look to it, and looked very old.  
  
Dumbledore handed the box to Harry, and Harry took it in his hands. As soon as he took it from Dumbledore, he noticed how light it was. The box weighed as if a feather. Harry was reluctant to open it, wondering what valuable keepsake he was about to recieve.  
  
Harry grabbed the lid of the box, and began to pull it, but the box didn't open.   
  
"You can't open it yet," Dumbledore told him. "You can only open it when you truly are ready, however, I will explain to you what it does." Dumbledore went on. "This Harry, is the foundation of magic. Its what gives us the world we have today. The very first wizard used this to make all the spells we know. At one time, you could use the item, to make any spell you want, and hundreds were being made. Simple ones like summoning charms, and also more comlex ones like hexes and Dark Magic."   
  
Dumbledore sighed, took a deep breath, and continued. "After enough spells had been made, the wise warlock decided that it wouldn't be a good thing for everyone to be making any spell they wanted, so he enchanted the box with a spell of his own. The way it works, is that, one spell could be made per person, by anyone who recieved the box as a gift. If the box was stolen, the thief could not use it, but was actually forced to return it. Anyway, once a person has made a spell, they are required to hand it down to someone else. This way, magic is forever expanding through the world, but not at a rate which can danger the people."  
  
"Seeing a flaw in his plan, the wizard made it so that the spell can only be made if its purpose was good. If you intended to use the spell wrongly, it would not work, but this was not a perfect plan. You see someone with good intentions could make a spell, an intend to use it on a deserving enemy, however after that, anyone could use the spell however they wanted. This is how the Unforgivable Curses were brought out. Someone who intended to kill a Dark Wizard could make Avada Kedavra, but then all the other Dark Wizards around were able to use it as well. This is why I have kept this in my possession for so long."  
  
"Now Harry, its my turn to hand this down, and I want you to have it. You of all people could use some reward, other than a pin, for your deeds, and your own spell is something very useful I could imagine. You see Harry, a wizard can only make his spell as powerful as that wizard is, but this shouldn't be a problem for the "Boy-Who-Lived"."  
  
Dumbledore winked.  
  
Harry was speechless. His own magic. He could do anything he wanted. Anything. With the ability to make hos own spell, imagine the things he could do.   
  
"One more thing Harry, I said you couldn't open it, until you were ready, that is not entriely true. You can use this after one day. This wizard thought it would be wise to give someone proper thought before one could create any magic in the world."  
  
Harry didn't even know how to respond. So many things were going through his head. Tons of new spells he could make. Fly without a broom, a spell that didn't needed to be aimed, but was a "homing" spell. Automatic Animagus. There were just so many possibilities, he didn't know what to choose.   
  
"T-thank you, Professor. I, don't know what to say. This is one of the most meaningful gifts I've ever gotten." And with nothing else to say, Harry left Dumbledore's office, still dumbfounded by the surprise that was his gift.  
  
Harry was thinking extraordinarily hard about the Spell Maker as he called it in his mind, and didn't notice the owl in his office, until he walked right into the desk.  
  
Harry picked up the letter, who happened to be from Ron, and read:  
  
i  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Sorry I have written, but theres been a good reason. Coach went crazy when we lost to the Zooming Zimmermans, the worst team in South America. He intercepted and destroyed all of our mail, so we would focus only on Quiditch. Well lets just say that Coach got so many hexes, that he might not be touching his own mail for a while. I don't think you'll be able to come by soon, since we're almost done here, but I will drop in, as soon as I get back.  
  
Ron  
  
/i  
  
So thats why Ron was sending about Hermione. He had no idea. Harry decided not to answer the letter, until after the rescue, so as to keep Ron focused. For Ron's sake, his job was something he needed at the moment, with a kid running around.   
  
Harry passed the rest of the day by thinking on the Spell Maker, and also on what he would do once he revived Hermione. He loved her so much now, and knew that nothing could change that. He practiced his spell work, which had been a little rusty, but he found that he was still extremly crafty with his wands.  
  
Finally night arrived, and with it came anxiety, and nerves. Harry didn't sleep a wink, and at promptly 6:00, a message appeared on Harry's desk.  
  
iYour time is up Harry Potter, come now/i  
  
He knew what he had to do. Kill these people, find the wands they used to poison the Researchers, and make sure that Hermione is alive. It was quite simple really. He could do this, because Harry Potter could do anything. Almost.  
  
Harry went to Dumbledore's office, to find him, and Lupin sitting there. Harry broke the silence with the letter that had appeared.  
  
"I got this. Its time, lets get this over with shall we?" Harry said.  
  
"Harry, you need to be extremely careful. I know you've heard this tons of times, but it must be said. We don't know who we're dealing with, or what they have on you. They obviously have powers, so you need to watch yourself. Remember the signal. Click your tongue four times to call us in. Be very careful." Lupin looked overly worried.  
  
Everyone else simply nodded, so Harry just did what he was supposed to. Grabbed the book in the middle of the room, which Dumbledore had made a portkey, and as he did so, so did Dumbledore, and Lupin.  
  
They arrived in the Leaky Cauldron, and without even speaking to each other, each went to his assigned post. Lupin proceeded to an empty store room across from the pub, Dumbledore became invisible, and walked around to the end of the road were he waited.   
  
Harry went to the door of the pub, and reached for the doorknob to enter, but instead of opening the door when the know turned, Harry felt an all-too-familiar jerk at his navel, followed by a whirling sensation. The doorknob was a port key.  
  
Harry was no longer at Dracula's Other Form, but inside a house. Well, he was inside what he thought was a house, and he was standing on the landing of the second floor. There was a hall in front of him, and stairs behing him. In the hall were 6 doors.   
  
Harry, unsure of himself, stepped forward, but instead of going down the hall, fell through the floor, and was no longer on this house, but rather on a long street.   
  
Cautious of moving, Harry just stood there. As he looked around, he saw abondoned houses on either side of him, the led all the way down a cobble street, with only one dimly lit street candle. Harry had no other choice but to take a step forward, and as he did, he was transported yet again.  
  
Harry must have changed location at least 7 times. He went through a forest, an island, a mountain, a crowded city, and even a muggle movie theater, until finally he reached the same house he had been taken to the first time. This time however, he was at the main entrance, and before he could even think about moving, a voice echoed through the walls.  
  
"Welocme Harry Potter, to my humble abode. This is were we make history. This is the end of you, and the insurance of my immortality. If you don't mind, just take the stairs, and enter the first door on your left.  
  
Harry did as he was told, firmly gripping the his wand. When he arrived at the door, he dared not turn the knob, but rather he blasted it open with his wand. It was a good thing too, because as the room revealed itself, Harry saw that the entire room was doused in flames.  
  
Harry saw a man, sitting on a large, cushioned chair, stairing at the doorway, with cold piercing eyes, swallowing the flames with his glare.  
  
"Come in Harry Potter, do not worry about the flames, they will not harm you. See, I am here, living perfectly, and I assure you there is no flame freesing charm. Enter Harry Potter."  
  
Harry didn't have much of a choice, and as he entered, he felt a strange warmth. The fire didn't harm him, but left him feeling eerily strange. Harry walked in, and for seam reason, he didn't raise his wand, he lowered it.  
  
"Welcome Potter. Do you like my home?" The hooded figure asked.   
  
The fire flickered in his face, revealing scars and scathes beneath his eyes. He looked very familiar, thought Harry wasn't sure how.  
  
"I believe there is a problem. You know my name, and I don't know yours. Or should I just call you stupid for thinking you can come out of here alive?" Harry sneered.  
  
"Well, formalities are not necesary, but if you insist, you can call me Your Doom" The man replied with a sick tinge in his voice.   
  
"Nah, I'll go with stupid. So, here is how this will go. First, you're going to give me Hermione. Second, You're going to give me the wands which you used to put her, and all the other people into their coma, and Third, I will kill you. Ready?"  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, your over confidence blinds you. I see you know how to save your friend, though it will do you no good. I can give you back the mudblood." And as he spoke the words, Hermione came out of the fireplace, and by some stroke of luck, she was consciouss.  
  
"HARRY!" She called out to him.   
  
Hermione was alive. As soon as Harry saw this, a lump in his throat fell down to his chest. He was relieved beyond comparison, but he needed to take focus.  
  
"Good, theres number one, now the wands." Harry said, not speaking to Hermione.   
  
"As you wish." And he tossed his wand to Harry's feet, though Harry didn't pick it up.  
  
"Finally, give me back my wand." Harry commanded.  
  
"Ah, but Harry, I conceded to two of your wishes, now you must give me two wishes. First, you are going to watch me kill this mudblood with your wand, and second, you will let me kill you. We'll go from there shall we?"  
  
And the man in the chair lifted up another wand, and Harry could see the words pouring out of his mouth. A-V-A-D-A,   
  
K-E-D-A-V-R-A. And a green jet of light threw itself out of the wand, and sped toward Hermione's stiff body. It was going to hit her.  
  
Past the lamp, and just past the fireplace, right to Hermione's heart. Harry spit out his wand, and had already enlarged it. He was going to block the spell, but for some reason, he didn't. He just let the spell keep going right at her heart.   
  
It was only inches away. DO SOMETHING his mind yelled at him, yet someone else told him NO. It was like imperius curse, yet he didn't want to fight it. He just wanted to exist, and that meant listening.   
  
Even if Harry wanted to, there would have been no way for him to stop the spell. It was too close, and as he yelled at his own mind, he noticed a red burst of light shoot out of the fireplace. The light lit up the man's face, which displayed a creepily satisfying smile.   
  
That is until he saw the light, which was heading right at his own green jet of light. The two spells collided, inches from Hermione's heart, and both vanished.   
  
Only seconds later another purple light shot out right at Harry, and this one hit him straight in the chest. Suddenly Harry felt much different, much more aware. He was feeling an amazing heat, though the flame wasn't burning him, he was suddenly doing things of his own will, and he rasied his wand, and shot a stunning spell at the man.  
  
The man was on his feet now, and Harry's spell hit him, yet, awkwardly, it went right through him, having no effect. The man let out a quick cackle, before turning to the fire, and Harry soon realized why.   
  
Standing against the flames, was a tall rugged looking silhouette, raising a wand, and saying incantations, faster than Harry had heard anyone speak.   
  
"Grab the girl and run." The man spoke ina raspy voice.   
  
Harry didn't know why he listened, but something about the man's command told him it was OK. Harry ran to Hermione, and threw her over his shoulder. Before he did, he noticed a tear drop from her eye. She was silent, and apparently this was caused by a charm.  
  
Harry ran to the door, and put Hermione down the told her to head to the exit. She did so without question, but Harry turned around to help the figure in the room.  
  
The two men were dueling now. Jets of light, in all colors were rocketing in every direction. There were transfigurations as well. Harry saw his opening however, as the attacker attempted a considerably longer incantation.  
  
"Mesrus Transpus" Harry said. He sent a diamond shaped clear crystal at the man, and it hit his wand. It seemed as thought the wand absorbed the attack, but then the spell came gunning back at Harry.  
  
"You can't charm him you fool now go. I can handle this one, get back to Hogwarts fast." The raspy voice yelled, while attempting to subdue his attacker.  
  
The mystery man suddenly conjured a large mirror, and held it up as a shield.   
  
"Ha Ha Ha, you think that mirror will protect you? iDividum Tempech/i" He yelled, and a large beam of red and blue colors burst out of his wand, and blasted right into the mirror, only the mirror didn't break. The beam shot right out of the mirror the way it came in, and blasted its creator.  
  
He went flying backwards into the wall, and began to slowly dissolve into shattered images of himself.  
  
"I'm gone for now, but you have already lost. Soon all the ingredients will be necesary. Finding a replacement will be simple indeed." And as he finished those words, he was gone.   
  
The man turned to Harry, but instead of speaking to him, the man just walked right by him and out of the door.  
  
Harry ran after him. "Wait. Who are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have no name, but if you must refer to me, call me Rider." The man responded.   
  
"I don't really care too much for your name, I want to know who you are. How did you get in there? How is it that you could duel with that man, but I couldn't? How did you find me, when other people couldn't? Thats what I wanted to know." Harry responded.  
  
"Its simple really. I got in there through a Floo Connection, I couldn't duel agianst him, only for me, and I found you, because I have been following the girl since she overheard a conversation between the man inside, and two other man, nearly 5 months ago. She overheard them speaking, and I followed her since then. I've known she was here for a very long time, but I waited, because I knew he would lure you here, and you would foolishly come. If it were not for me, you would be dead." Rider told Harry.  
  
"FOOLISHLY? I was saving my friend. Do you know what a friend is? And what do you mean, I would be dead? I was handling myself just fine thank you." Harry responded hotly.  
  
"No, you were under a confundus charm, Class 6, you were doing only what you thought would please him." Rider said knowingly.  
  
"Oh is that so, and when would he have put a confundus charm on me, especially a Class 6 one. Class 6 confundus charms can't be shot at someone, they have to be inhaled. Didn't know that did you?" Harry asked feeling superior.  
  
"Of course I knew that. What do you think the point of the fire was, make the room cozy eh?" Rider said, a slight edge in his voice.  
  
Harry just stared. Of Coure! As soon as he stepped in, he felt funny, but when he was hit with the countercharm, he felt the natural heat.   
  
"You might want to get back to Hogwarts. It will have happened already." Rider said, still acting very cooly as if nothing big had just happened.   
  
"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Harry questioned.   
  
Rider however didn't answer. By this time, they were outside already. Harry imagined they were somewere in Scotland, because it was quite cold, and there were snow-capped mountains for off.   
  
As Rider walked out, he lifted his wand, and as if tracing a stencil with his wand, a horse appeared. Rider mounted the horse, and was about to leave, when Harry yelled.  
  
"Well what the hell am I supposed to do now? Pretend that man is just gone. He sounded to happy to have died back there, so am I supposed to just let hime go, and pretend he is gone?"  
  
"The girl knows more than any one, ask her. Mainly though, DO NOT LEAVE HOGWARTS. That is the only place they can get it." And as Rider finished his sentence, his horse took off, though instead of riding on the ground, it took off into the air, and instead of being visible until it had traveled a while, it disappeared.   
  
****Author's Note**** Chapter 11 done. I decided to throw in a new angle. I wasn't sure if I should make this the last show down, but that would leave so many things unaswered, so there is going to be much more instead. Please R/R, cuz it makes the chapters come out faster, and if you like it let me know, if you flame it, ill have a BBQ, so any review is ok with me. 


	12. Homeland Security

Author's Note-Sorry about the huge delay guys. I'm sending this out, because I no longer have a useable account. I plan to make one soon enough, but for now, I am Lord Voldemort will be posting any updates. I will hopefully be able to finish this in 3 or 4 more chapters. I planned on more, but cut it short due to the fact that I don't get much time to write, and hate to keep you guys waiting so much. Please read/review, because its highly appreciated. Thanks to everyone who reads this fic. BTW, sorry its so short, but I wanted to make sure I didn't lose everyone by not updating. The next chapter will be longer. Also note that there will be quite a few errors as the grammar sections of this were rushed. Sorry about that.  
  
Chapter 12-Homeland Security  
  
Harry stood there stunned for a few moments. He hadn't really absorbed all that had just happened, and needed time to think on it. He stepped into the fire, was put under the charm, the man came out of the fireplace, lifted the charm, dueled with his attacker, banished him somewhere, and now he was supposed to get back to Hogwarts.  
  
"HARRY!" Screamed Hermione, who had been watching from the edge of the house.  
  
Harry wheeled around, now fully realizing the size of the situation. He actualy had saved her. Something inside his head told him this wasn't very possible, but he did it. And it wasn't even that hard.   
  
"Hermione! Are you OK?" He asked, rather predictably.  
  
"I don't know. I don't remember anything. Well... except my dreams. I remember a lot from that. It was so scary Harry, I kept reliving the night you left. I walked into your room with breakfast, and you were gone. I remembered all the nights I felt so alone without you. It was supposed to torture me Harry, make me turn against you, but it didn't work. It only reminds me how I feel without you Harry. I need you back, promise never to leave me. Not to put me through that ever again." She was on the verge of tears. So much emotion was pouring out of her words. Harry felt terrible.  
  
"I promise Hermione, I really do. I won't let anything else happen to you." He replied. "We need to get back, Rider said something important had just happened. We need to hurry."   
  
"How're we supposed to get to Hogwarts, we don't even know were we are. We can't apparate too far, or we'll get splinched, and we don't have anything else."  
  
There was only one way Harry thought. They had to go back into the house and use the same Floo Connection Rider used. It was a risk, but it was the fastest way there.  
  
"Just follow me. Quickly." Harry rushed back into the house, and pulled out some of his emergency Floo Powder. As he approached the room, he withdrew his wand, and pointed it inside. After quickly making sure the room was clear, he let Hermione in, and they used the fire to get to Hogsmeade.  
  
When they got onto Hogwarts grounds, nothing appeared out of the ordinary, but as they pushed open the doors of the Entrance Hall, they entered a castle full of chaos.   
  
Inside the Great Hall, the entire school was lined up and chatering away. Students look horrified, and worried.   
  
Harry pushed through the crowd, keeping Hermione right behind her. He reached the staircase, were he found one of the Head Girl, Suwana Tringer.  
  
"What happened?" He asked urgently.  
  
"There's been a kidnapping. Well, we think its a kidnapping. Minnie Weasley is missing. Nobody knows were she went, her friends says she went down to the grounds for a walk, and didn't come back up. Teacher's are searching the school as we speak." She replied, so calmly, that it appeared as if she didn't care.  
  
"Is the Headmaster here?" Harry wondered if he was still in the hiding spot.  
  
"Yes, why wouldn't he be?" She replied smartly.  
  
"Because he was... on business for the day." Harry said, getting very annoyed with this girl.  
  
"Well, I don't know if the confusion's got to you, but the Headmaster has been here all day. I was in a Head Boy and Girl Meeting with him all day. There are quite a few issues this school has that need to be sorted out." She replied, finally adding some interest to her voice.  
  
Harry didn't even bother asking her anything else, but simply walked right by her.  
  
"Hermione, go find McGonogall, tell her and the other teachers to meet me in the Headmaster's Office." Harry told her, and without even waiting for a reply, he headed the other way.  
  
He reached the very familiar stone gargoyle, and spoke the password.  
  
"Wallowing Wombats" He said.  
  
He walked up the stairs, but in place of a door there was nothing. The entrance to his office was gone, and inside it, there was a man, sitting in Dumbledore's chair, next to him, was Minnie, and next to her stood Rider.  
  
"Welcome Harry Potter. I believe you would have met one of my colleagues, he will be joining us shortly. Meanwhile, lets get down to the brass tax shall we?" The man replied cynically.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Harry replied.   
  
Minni was bound magically to the chair, and though her mouth was moving, it was obivous she had a silencing charm on her, because no sound was coming out.  
  
"You can call me Mortis. The man you met earlier was Fangs, and the third member of our delightful trio goes by the name Fangs. That however, is unimportant. What is important is that you help us."  
  
"Bloody hell, I thought you were dense, but I didn't know you were stupid. Why would I help you?" Harry retorted.  
  
"Well, for many reasons. One, because I'll kill you if you don't. Two, I'll kill her if you don't." He nodded at Minnie. "Three, I'll kill everyone else in this castle if you don't, but mainly because if you don't you won't get to see any of the people you love again."  
  
"Well, playing the "I'll bring back your parents" card hasn't really worked with me, you see I don't really give a crap about them. And if you planned on killing everyone in this school, you would have done it already. As for killing me, HA-HA."  
  
"To asnwer you, I wasn't talking about your parents, I was talking about one Hermione Granger, who is, as we speak being tortured to insanity." Harry's heart lept. "Who says I haven't killed everyone else in the school, and thirdly, iAvada Kedavra/i" As he spoke this, a jet of green light shot out of his wand, and went zooming right at Harry. Harry didn't have time to respond.   
  
The light went right between Harry's eyes, and suddenly stopped. It just swirled around in the air, not making any forward progress, yet still spinning.  
  
"Amazing isn't it. The ability to control spells while they're in the air. Any spell, anywhere, all I have to do is raise my wand, and the spell is mine. Under my command. Imagine the power. The flick of my wrist, and bam! No more curse." And as he said that, he motioned with his hand, and the curse vanished from the air. Gone.  
  
"So you see Mr. Potter, I can kill you. If I had so desired, I could have let loose that curse on you, and you would be no more. And finally, your girlfriend has just given up some very intersting information. Is it true that you have a never-ending love for this women. She seems to think you will be able to come save her. Foolish girl."  
  
Harry raised his wand, and yelled "Referum Rectus".  
  
The spell barely made it out of Harry' wand before the man swished his eblow, and it pummeled back at Harry. Harry was hit with so much force that he heard his ribs crack. The spell was supposed to lock the man's wrist. Harry thought that if he couldn't flick, his edge would be gone. Harry was wrong.  
  
"Now that you know my full power, shall we get down to bussiness? Excellent. There is a potion I need. In order to complete the process, I need this potion, yet there are ingredients which I know not were to find. I believe however that you can help me there Mr. Potter. Just have a look, tell me what you know.  
  
The man handed Harry a very old and crumpled piece of parchment. Harry took it, locked wrists and all.  
  
Before he could read it however, a man walked through the fire, wand pointed out, smiling wickedly.   
  
"Everything secured Mortis. All things check. Dumbledore fell right into our plan. As we speak, he is stuck in the dungeons. The anti-magic spell you put on there was absolutely brilliant. And the map made finding everyone easier than taking a chocolate frog from a baby." The man smiled evily.  
  
"Good job Fangs, if all goes well, you shall have your rewards as promised. Go make sure Sinco has everything under control, and give him a re-fill of polyjuice potion."   
  
"Of Course."  
  
"Now leave us." He turned to Harry and continued. "Now, back to our confligration. Read the recipe, and we'll go from there shall we." His voice was more cynical than any Harry had known.  
  
He fell right into their trap. Hermione was the diversion to get him, Dumbledore, and Lupin out of the castle. Know they had Dumbledore, and Harry didn't even know were Remus was. The whole school was in danger, and Harry felt somewhat responsible. He had to do something, but to do that, he had to know what he was dealing with.  
  
He lifted the torn parchmentand began to read it with apprehension.  
  
biResuricties Mostronomise/b  
  
Effect: Transfer the soul of a person from one being to another. The soul is not a person, but merely a collection of all the memories, abilities, talents, powers, knowledge, and ideas of the person. The person recieving the soul will have these characteristics in addition to his own, not in replacement of.  
  
Ingredients:  
  
Newt of Salvador(X)  
  
Lime Slews of Fly Frog(X)  
  
13x Snail Shreddings(X)  
  
Rometope(X)  
  
Two Tastry Snores(X)  
  
Human Pelvis(X)  
  
12g's Grognical Rock(__)  
  
1x Sun Rock(X)  
  
1x Mars Rock(X)  
  
16oz. Unicorn Blood(X)  
  
40x Wings of Fairydrew(X)  
  
Salafire Retoner(X)  
  
3m Waterproof Wood(X)  
  
6x Gunglefungus Weed(X)  
  
Straprock Tertian(X)  
  
Swerching Scroggle(X)  
  
Skin of the Undead Man(__)  
  
One mL of blood from the person who defeated the original soul(X)  
  
Instructions:Take a 45L cauldron, and fill it with exactly 28L of Salafire Retoner. Add 1 Wing of Fairydrew every 16.03 seconds, and stir 13 times clockwise, then 6 times counterclockwise, and keep at a temperature of 80 Degress Celsius. Do this 15 times, and each time you add a Wing of Fairydrew, decreases the temperature of the fluid by 2.06 degrees, and keep the flame to 97 degrees throughout the entire preparations. To decrease the temperature, move the cauldron farther away from thes flame. After adding all 15 Wings of Fairydrew, cut the Rometope into 6 pieces of equal length, and add each piece to the mix along with 4oz. of unicorn blood. When you add the two, make sure 2oz. of the blood are covering the Rometope, and the other 2oz. are in the mixture exactly .6 seconds before the Rometope touches the mixture. /i  
  
Harry stopped reading there. He stared at the parchment. This man didn't want to bring Voldemort back, he wanted to ibe/b Voldemort.  
  
"You expect me to help you get this? I don't even know what half of this stuff is." Harry spoke out skeptically.  
  
"Knowledge is not a reuisite of cooperation. It has been confirmed that you have seen every single object on that list once in the past 2 weeks in your life. Everything with an "X" has already been retrieved. Worry only about the empty boxes. Come back only if you have everything, and every day that you don't get back here, I kill one student, so make haste in your actions."  
  
The man named Mortis then raised his hand, and as if pushing the air, thrust it at Harry. It felt like being hit by a breaking charm in the stomach. Hary was thrown backwards, but when he landed, he was no longer in Dumbledore's office, but rather, he had been thrown out of the castle, and landed in the Forbidden Forest. As if by magic, he had been sent through the walls of the school, and straight out. He had little time to move, and could only think of one person who could help him. He needed to get to South America. 


End file.
